True Love's Wish
by Jasefea
Summary: The sequel to True Feelings. Will Akiza say Yes? Read and find out. Also a very special story moment for Raven and Crow are in store.And for those who think that I write this story as I post, I must say you are all stupid! YuxAki's big thing is ch 10.
1. True Love's WishCharacter's Inner Circl

True Love's Wish - Character's Inner Circle

Akiza: Halt, if you didn't read True Feelings, Then don't read this until you have.

Yusei: (kisses Akiza) Babe, what is they have read True Feelings?

Akiza: Then, they can start on True Love's Wish.

Crow: What are you two doing?

Akiza: Guarding the sequel from those people who like spoilers.

Raven: Well, you're doing a terrible job.

Akiza: (raises an eyebrow) Oh? And you can do better?

Raven: Way Better! Cousin.

Akiza: Okay then, let's see it.

Raven: (Looks at the readers) Now look here, Some of ya'll just met me not too long ago, and the rest are just seeing me for the 1st time. The cute sassy Raven you met in France, isn't the Raven you're looking at now. I suggest if you haven't read True Feelings, that you go back and read it, then try this one again after you finish. **Don't make me jump out of this story and take a metal bat to your brains,** Cause I will do it if I have to.

Akiza: (drops her jaw) That really was better.

Crow: I think we're going to have an Interesting relationship(Pulls Raven against him)

Raven: (Licks her lips) Only if you play your cards right.

Crow: I intend to.

Yusei: Where's Jack?

Raven: Do you even have to ask anymore?

All: He's with Carly.

Yusei: and Kalin?

Crow: I believe he's helping Jasefea with the rest of the story.

Yusei: Hmm. She never asked for his help before.

Akiza: Maybe she has something planned for him.

Crow: So, who wants to recap the last chapter of True Feelings?

Raven: Well, since it was told in Yusei and I's Point of view; I vote we do it.

Yusei: Really?

Raven: Yeah, it'll be fun!

Yusei: Okay.

Raven: In the Last chapter of True Feelings, Yusei and I were in the Banquet conference room freaking out b/c I wasn't ready to tell Crow what I needed to say and Yusei wasn't ready to propose to Akiza.

So after building up courage to face them. We went back to the Banquet Hall, were we wished each other good luck before we parted ways. I later found Crow and took him to the conference room where I told him what I had to say.

Crow: (Kisses Raven) And turning me on with every word.

Raven: (Rolls her eyes) Anyways, the dinner had started and I wished Yusei more luck.

Yusei: Now it's my turn. After I looked at Raven, Knowing that she was wishing me good luck again. I looked at Akiza,(Grabs Akiza and kisses her) who was taking a picture with her parents. Her dad stood up and welcomed everyone then we ate. After the dinner; while everyone was still sitting at the table, I got up and walked up to Akiza and her parents and with everyone watching me, I proposed to Akiza (kisses Akiza again)

Crow: And Akiza's answer is?...

Akiza: Unknown at the moment… Sorry I'm not supposed to say in front of them. (Points to readers)

Raven: It won't matter in a minute. Enjoy the story everyone! Oh and before I forget, Since the last story began with Yusei, It now begins with Akiza.

Akiza: Why me?

Raven: Because it's your answer Akiza, (Pats her shoulder) Don't worry you'll be fine.


	2. Akiza's Answer

True Love's Wish Chapter 1

Akiza's POV (The Banquet)

_Oh my God!_

I looked at Yusei, who was silently waiting on my answer.

_You gotta say something._

Yeah, but what?

_Yes or No._

I smiled as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Of course I will."

He smiled and kissed me.

Everyone clapped and shouted as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"You don't know how happy you've made me." Yusei whispered.  
_No, But I can guess._

Everyone rushed up to congratulate us.

Afterwards, the guys, Raven and I were the only ones left.

"So, where do we go from here sweetheart?" Yusei whispered.

I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"I'm thinking your place."

"You know we can hear you right?" Raven yelled interrupting us.

"Yeah, and I really don't care."

Raven softened up a bit.

"Does this mean I get the house to myself?" she asked.

I nodded. "For tonight anyways."

"Whoa! Wait a minute; where am I supposed to sleep?" Crow shouted.

Jack smirked. "I don't know, But Yusei's not the only one getting laid tonight. I'm out. Holla!"

Then Jack got on his runner and left.

I turned to Kalin. "Kalin?"

"Don't look at me. My house is under renovations until tomorrow, and I'm staying with Martha." He replied.

"He can stay in the house with me." Raven suggested.

"No offense, but I don't trust ya'll."

"Oh c'mon Akiza, you have like 6 bedrooms and 4 baths in your house; surly we can be adult's about this and behave ourselves."

_ Say No! you know what 2 people over the age of 20 can do when they're alone._

_**Yeah, but he needs a place to stay.**_

"Fine. He can stay at my place."

"Thank You Akiza, I promise I'll behave." Crow said.

"Honestly Crow? It's not you I'm worried about."


	3. Incident In the Hall

True Love's Wish Chapter 2

Raven's POV (Akiza's house)

"I'm so glad to finally get away from them." I said as I opened the front door.

Crow agreed as we walked in. "I know right."

"Tonight was wonderful, wasn't it?" I asked, dancing into his arms.

He laughed. "Of course." He replied, right before he kissed me.

I moaned at the sheer sensation of having his lips on mine.

I pulled back. "I thought we were gonna take this slow."

He placed his head on my shoulder to breathe in my scent.

"We are, but the way you smell is making me want to taste you."

I became warm at the thought.

I smiled. "Well, what's stopping you?"

He growled low in his throat as he took another whiff of my neck.

"My Control."

"You know, It's okay to lose control sometimes." I whispered.

"I know, but I'm not the kind of guy to rush to things,"

He lifted his head off my shoulder.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" He asked.

I yawned. "First, I'm gonna hop my little French butt out of this dress and take a shower. We can find something to do when I get out."

He smiled. "Alright."

I walked upstairs to my room, where I peeled off my clothes, slipped my robe on, and headed for the bathroom to shower.

[30 minutes later]

I stepped out the bathroom with a towel around my body, and headed towards my bedroom.

Just as I reached for my doorknob, Crow came out of Bathroom #2 with a towel around his waist.

_Oh, God have mercy on me!_

We stood there in the hallway, just staring at eachother.

My body tensed as I noticed the large bulge hidden underneath Crow's towel.

Desire pooled itself between my thighs.

Out of fear for what I might do, I quickly opened my door, ran in, and closed it.

_I'm sorry Crow, I have to gain some control._

POV Shift

Raven → Crow

Crow's POV

I sighed as Raven closed the door.

_Damn._

Why couldn't I have stepped out a few minutes later or earlier?

Now I have a hard-on from hell and no Raven to make it better.

_Not that she would've made it better anyway; you just started dating her._

Growling, I walked back to my room.

Eventually, my hard-on went away and I started playing videogames.

A few minutes later, Raven tapped on my door and poked her head in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She came in wearing Dark blue flannel pajamas with the Dark Magician Girl on them, and sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I should've just kept walking."

I paused the game, and rubbed her shoulders.

"It's not your fault; I'm just way too attracted to you."

She smiled.

"I have very little self-control when it comes to things like this; it's why Akiza said it wasn't you she was worried about."Raven confessed.

"Don't worry about it, Yusei has the same problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should've seen Akiza and Yusei at the WRGP; now 3½ years later he still can't control himself."

We laughed.

"I haven't lost that much self-control."

I kissed her forehead. "We'll get past this control stuff, I promise."

She agreed.

"So, what are you playing?"

"Tekken 5."

"Ooo, Can I play?" She asked.

I smiled and handed her the second controller.

"Sure!"

I changed the game to two player battle mode.

"Pick your character."I said.

She looked through the characters until she found Christie.

_Who should I pick this time?_

I chose Law.

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

"You don't have to."

Then, The 1st round started; Raven was right about not going easy on her, She was kicking my ass left and right. And was using a new move every time.

"Have you played this game before?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, Some of my friends back home had it and I watched them play."

"Why didn't you get to play?"

She sighed. "Because him and the other guys in my large circle of friends thought that a female shouldn't play a man's game."

That just made me mad.

_Let me find that asshole, I kick his ass so bad that his mother won't even recognize him._

"That's no man then."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I set the controllers on the floor and put my arms around her.

"A **real **man would never say that to a lady; Women should always be respected, especially when it involves videogames. A woman has the right to play whatever game she wants to, and any male who says otherwise hasn't hit puberty yet."

She laughed. "You're a sweetie Crow."

"If you don't believe me, ask Yusei, Jack, or Kalin, they'll say the same thing. You can even ask Akiza; Back when she was learning how to turbo-duel, the other men in her class had told her that turbo-dueling belonged in a man's world. She didn't believe one word they said, and ended up being the only one in her class to pass the class. The day of her final exam came; it was a turbo-duel against a sector security officer. In order to pass she had to win. She was doing fine, until the men that were in her class tried to sabotage her. She dodged everything they threw at her, and they ended up in the hospital when Jack found out that they were the ones who tried to make Akiza fail."

She smiled. "Akiza told me about that. You boys sure do know how to charm a girl."

I bent my head down to kiss her neck.

"You're tired; you need to go to bed." I said as she idly toyed with my hand.

"I know. But I don't have the energy to walk back to my room."

_ Well, I have to think of something. Akiza will __**KILL**__ me if you slept in here with me._

_**We can just lay here with our clothes on. That's not sleeping with her.**_

_ Yes it is._

"C'mon, I'll carry you."

I stood up and lifted her up from the bed; she wrapped her arms around my neck as we headed towards her bedroom.

I gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank You Crow."

"No problem," I bent head down to kiss her forehead. "Good Night, Raven."

I started to pull back, when Raven pulled my head back to hers and kissed me fiercely. "Good night, Sweetie."


	4. So Who's Your Best Man?

True Love's Wish Chapter 3

Yusei's POV Next morning (Yusei's Apt)

_I can't believe she said yes!_

I looked at Akiza's beautiful sleeping face and smiled.

Last night; when we got back to my house, I had Akiza follow a million rose petals to my bedroom.

She was surprised about the rose petals, but her surprise turned to shock after I presented her with a custom-made diamond necklace that said 'Yusei's Girl'.

She loved it so much that she immediately put it on and refused to take it off.

I slipped out the bed and went downstairs to start breakfast.

After I finished, Akiza came downstairs wearing one of my workout shirts and the black lace panties that I practically swallowed last night.

"Hey Baby." She said as she danced in the kitchen.

"Hey Sexy. How are you feeling?" I asked as she twirled into my arms.

"Like I've just been to heaven and back."

I smiled. "I'm glad then."

"You know, we're gonna have one hell of a time trying to plan a wedding."

I frowned. "How?-"

"Don't forget,** You** have **3** friends who will **all** want to be your best man."

_Damn!_

I tried to fake a smile. "Do you wanna make that decision for me?"

She gave me her I'm-not-buying-it stare. "Sorry Sweetheart, but I'm not getting into that mess. The choice is yours to make."

I sighed. "This is gonna be tough."

She smiled. "Well, let's make it easier; Who is least likely to embarrass you at the wedding?"

That's the number one question that the universe wants to know, and I don't have the answer.

"I have no idea. Can I put it off for awhile?"

She smiled and kissed me. "Of course, just don't put it off for too long."

"I won't."

Character Talk

Raven: So who's he gonna pick?

Crow: I don't know. And Jasefea's not telling.

Akiza: When did you ask her?

Crow: While she was doing her History homework.

(Akiza and Raven groan)

Jack: Don't you know that Jasefea doesn't even think about story stuff when she's doing her History work?

Crow: No. It never crossed my mind.

Raven: Speaking of Jasefea, She said to tell the readers that her last author's note from True Feelings was the absolute last one.

Akiza: Why?

Raven: Because she's run out of things to say, So she'll be speaking thru us up until we hit Chapter 7. When she'll stop by to explain the situation that happens earlier but isn't written.

Jack: And After that?

Raven: She'll continue to speak thru us until she feels like saying something.

Crow: Wait. Isn't Chapter 7 our BIG funny chapter?

Akiza: Yeah.


	5. Gossip,Threats, and Food

True Love's Wish Chapter 4

Kalin's POV (Akiza's house) -same morning as last chapter

_Gods I hope their awake._

I knocked on the door, hoping Crow would answer.

The door opened to show Crow wearing his work-out shirt and shorts.

I frowned. "What happened to you? You look like hell."

I walked in and sat down on the couch as Crow locked the door.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Crow said.

"What happened?"

He took a seat. "When Raven and I got back last night, everything went fine. We talked for a while, we took a shower. (**Separately!**) But."

"But?"

"Something happened after the shower."

"What?"

He sighed. "Just as she was headed towards her room to change, I stepped out the other bathroom."

I widened my eyes. "Tell me you didn't sleep with her."

"Even I'm not that stupid Kalin. No, we just stood there staring at eachother."

I scratched my head. "How is that the reason why you couldn't sleep?"

"Well for one thing; I ended up with a major hard-on, and for the other, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh."

Then Raven came down the stair wearing blue flannel pajamas, and rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning Raven, How are you feeling?"I asked.

She headed for the kitchen. "Tired."

"So, what brings you by?" Crow asked after a minute.

"I need help rearranging my furniture."

"Oh. We'll help you."

"Alright, But do you think that Raven can lift heavy objects?"

Raven stormed out the kitchen to stand in front of me.

"You know something Kalin? Looks can be very deceiving, and in my case it's very true. I'm strong enough to kick your ass to the next planet over and then some. **Don't EVER insult me like that!**"

I raised my hand in surrender. "I'm sorry. That's just something I'm used to. **Damn**, you and Akiza are a force to be feared."

Crow laughed. "Yep, But that's why we love them right?"

I agreed in fear of Raven. "Yeah."

She turned around. "Do you boys want something to eat?"

We nodded.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boys." Then she went back in the kitchen.

"Note to self: **Never insult Raven or Akiza, unless I want balls detached.**" I said.

"You'll live longer if you remember that." Raven shouted from the kitchen.

Crow looked at me, and then took me upstairs to his room.

"Look at it this way; you're not me or Yusei, so you're lucky that you're not dating one of them."

"You brought me all the way up here just to say that?"

"Yeah, otherwise Raven would've heard everything and it probably wouldn't bode well for me."

"In that case, I'm glad I'm not you or Yusei."

_I don't know how you two put up with it._

He sighed. "Lucky you."

[25 minutes later]

Raven called us from downstairs.

"Crow! Kalin! Breakfast is ready."

We walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Raven had cooked us eggs, bacon, grits, sausage, and pancakes.

"Goodness Raven who were you cooking for? Pharaoh Atem?" I asked.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't know what you guys wanted, so I just cooked this."  
Crow kissed Raven's cheek. "That's okay, we love you anyway."

We ate, and later went to my house to move the furniture.

**Character Talk**

Akiza: You did clean up my kitchen before you left. Right?

Raven: Of course.

Kalin: Any news from Jasefea?

Raven: Yea, Apparently, I made a mistake last time. Back when I said she'd be stopping by for chapter 7. It's Chapter 8, not 7. The way they place chapters on this thing confuses me.

Akiza: I know right.

Raven: (Looks at the readers) Whatever the chapter number is on the actual document is the true chapter, The 1st Inner circle that happened in the beginning does not count as a chapter.

Akiza: You guys, please don't get confused.


	6. Making a deal with Raven

True Love's Wish Chapter 5

(Yusei's Apt)3 days later.

Yusei's POV 

" Ya'll want me to do what?" Raven asked

" We need you to help us plan the wedding." Akiza said.

Raven arched an eyebrow. " Why?"

" Because, you like planning things." I replied.

" Yeah, but I've never planned a wedding before."

" Raven, please? I know that this is a big thing to take on, but we trust no one else but you to do this." Akiza pleaded as she left my side to sit with Raven.

Raven looked lost in thought as Akiza rubbed her shoulders.

" Fine, but if I don't do this-"

" I won't bother you or Crow. I promise." Akiza promised.

_I'll make sure of that, we'll be too busy trying to make a baby to bother Raven and Crow._

Raven laughed, " You know, it's ironic really; before I came along, you two were trying to get Crow away from you. But now that I'm dating him, if I even kiss him for too long, you have something to say. I don't know if you've noticed, but my parents are gone and I don't need new ones."

" We know, and we're sorry, but after the wedding, it won't matter." I said.

_You'__ll be moving in with Crow. _

She looked at Akiza, " What s he saying?"

Akiza smiled. " After the wedding, Yusei's gonna move in with me and you're gonna move in with Crow."

Raven started to laugh, until she noticed the sincerity in Akiza's eyes. " You're not joking…are you?"

" No," she glanced down and sighed. " Thanks to Yusei, who by the way, suggested that you move in with Crow. Yusei showed me that I was bothering you two they same way Crow was bothering us. So, as my way of apologizing, I'm kicking you out of my house, so that you can live with him."

Raven rolled her eyes. " That's gotta be the BEST apology ever."

" Well, you don't have to be so sarcastic about it."

Then, Akiza's cell phone ran. She looked at it and sighed. " Excuse me, I gotta take this or my father will how a cow." she walked out.

" So, Raven, how is your relationship going?" I asked.

" Since it's only been 3 days, it's going alright, but as me what question again after we've done something."

" TMI, Raven. Do you know what that means?"

She laughed, " Yeah, but remember you asked, I just simply answered."

I smiled. " True."

Raven stood up. " Well, I gotta leave. Tell Akiza I'm on it and I'll see you guys later."

I stood up. " Okay Raven, later."

She smiled, gave me a hug and left.

Character Talk

Raven: Don't you guys think it's a bummer that Jasefea's keyboard broke?

Akiza: yeah but it's not her fault. Her niece Angel popped all the keys off.

Crow: do you guys wanna thank her friend beverly for typing this up for her?

Raven: yeah, Thanks Beverly!


	7. Guess who Moving in with Crow

True Love's Wish Chapter 6

Crow's POV (Yusei's apt) a few hours later.

"So, you're supposed to plan the wedding?" I asked Raven as she sat on my lap, telling me about her meeting with Yusei and Akiza.

She kissed me, " Yea, but that's not the best part of my news."

" Then what is?"

_you don't wanna know how happy I'd be because I'd love to show you._

" I'd be thrilled!"

She put her arms around my neck.

" I can't believe it."

I smiled, " by the way, who's idea was that?"

She looked at me with a seductive smile and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. " Take a guess. Guess right and you win a kiss."

I thought for a moment.

_couldn't possibility be Akiza so that leaves Yusei or Raven. Most likely it's gotta be…._

" Yusei?"

She kissed me. " Correct."

I arched an eyebrow. " Why would Yusei suggest that?"

She smiled. " Because he showed Akiza how annoying she is around us, and she finally realized why you were so watchful of Yusei. You and Akiza both love Yusei and I so much that is annoying to us, the ya'll are just yelling being protective of us. So, Yusei suggested that after the wedding, he'll move in with Akiza and I get to move in with you."

" And Akiza is okay with this?"

" Yeah, she said it was cool."

I gave her: I-know-better stare.

" Okay, okay, that the nice version of what she said."

" Hmm, so has Yusei picked a best man yet?" I asked.

Raven got off me and walked to the other side of the room. " Umm, not exactly."

I got up an walked to where Raven was, the I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. " What do you mean, 'exactly'?"

She stopped smiling and looked away. " He doesn't want to choose between the 3 of you. He thinks that if he chooses one of you, the other 2 will ne mad. So, he's decided to put the decision off for a while."

I walked up behind her, " Okay, I understand."


	8. Finding Raven

True Love's Wish Chapter 7

Raven's POV 1 week Later (Akiza's house)

"So you mean to tell me that after 1 damn week you two have no ideas or thoughts about your wedding?"

Yusei and Akiza gave me a guilty look that said that they didn't even think about it.

Crow sat beside me trying to calm me down.

"Raven, Calm down please." Crow said.

Kalin, Jack and Carly sat off to the side.

"Hell NO! I'm tired of this shit."

Then I looked at Akiza. "Look, I love you Akiza. I really do, but we gotta get this show on the road and we can't do it without plans. You two have got **3**** weeks** to come up with a plan to tell me or I quit and ya'll can plan this wedding on your own."

And with that, I stormed out the house, got on my runner and left.

True Love's Wish

POV Shift

Raven → Akiza

Akiza's POV

I glanced down at the floor from where Raven had stormed out.

_I should go fix go fix this._

I started to get up; when Crow stood up.

"Don't bother. I'll go talk to her."

"She's my cousin." I replied

"And she's also my girlfriend."

I growled. "Crow-"

"Don't start with me Akiza; If I got into a fight with Yusei and he stormed off like that, who the hell do you think he'd mostly talk to?"

I glanced to the side.

"Yeah, that's right he'd talk to you. Now I don't know about you; But I'm going to go find my girl and try to at least make her smile."

Then he left out on his runner.

_ I need to apologize. To both of them._

Jack stood up to look out the window and jumped at the sound of Crow's tires against the pavement.

"They're gonna kill themselves if they're not careful." He said.

I got up and headed for the door when Yusei stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Yusei, we've had this macho discussion before, I'm not in the mood for it. So either move or be moved; I'm going to go find them and apologize."

"I understand that Akiza but listen, Those two need time alone to talk. Besides, It's Raining hard outside, you can't drive in that weather."

"Raven and Crow are out there." I replied.

"I know that. Raven stormed out not caring about the weather, Crow is just Determined to find her no matter what. You should know by now that people do Crazy things when they're in love," Then he pulled me toward him and kissed me.

"I'm sure they're fine, you just have to believe that."

I smiled up at him. "I'll try."

True Love's Wish

POV Shift

Raven→ Akiza→ Crow

Crow's POV

_ C'mon where is she?_

I'm riding on my runner going 230 mph in the pouring down rain.

_**You're gonna get sick**_

___I don't care if I die in this rain, I'm not stopping till I find Raven_

"C'mon Crow think, where could she possibly go."

_Martha's?_

She could've. I only took her over there once.

I turned my runner around and headed for Martha's.

_Raven please be okay._

Once I got there, I got off my runner and knocked on the door.

As always, Martha answered the door.

"Crow? What in God's name are you doing out in this weather? Come in the house."

She pulled me in.

"What's wrong Crow? You look worried and scared."

"Raven and Akiza got into a fight, Raven stormed out and I can't find her." I replied.

"And you were hoping she'd be here?"

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

She smiled. "You're in luck Crow, Raven's back in the back with the Children."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I followed Martha to the back.

Then I saw Raven playing a game with the kids.

"Raven? Someone's here to see you." Martha said.

Raven and the kids turned to see me.

"Hey look, it's Crow!" the kids said as they all rushed up to hug me.

Raven stood up and smiled at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Bonjour." She replied.

I left the kids to walk up to her, only to have her move away from me.

"Raven please don't go French mode on me."

She just looked at me

"Okay kids, let's leave these two alone." Martha said, helping the kids out the room.

"Can we talk?" I asked after Martha shut the door.

"Pourquoi?" She shot back.

"Because I want to take some of the stress off you. Raven, you can't plan one giant wedding all by yourself. Let me help you."

She softened up. "Really."

"Of course, Why else would I nearly kill myself looking for you?"

She gasped. "You nearly killed yourself?"

I nodded. "You know driving in the pouring down rain going 230mph is not only dangerous, but life Threating.

She covered her mouth with her hands before she ran to me.

"Oh my god, Baby are you okay?" she asked, her hands roaming my body to check for injuries.

_I won't be if you move your hand any lower._

I grabbed her face and kissed her. "I'm alright, as long as you're safe,"

I motioned for her to sit down on the sofa.

"Raven, I really don't wanna see you stressed; Furious and Angry I can deal with, but not stressed. So here's my suggestion, You let me help you plan this wedding thing. If we work together on it, you won't have to fuss at people so much and you can get the job done faster. What do you say?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my chest.

"I'd like that."

Character Talk

Raven: She's back!

Crow: Who?

Akiza: Jasefea you nitwit.

Yusei: How does she find time to write anymore? She's got Playwriting this semester.

Raven: It's Magic.

Jasefea: No it's not. I found some time.

Raven: Jasefea, you scared me.

Jasefea: Sorry Raven, I heard my name and thought to see what you people were up to.

Akiza: I thought you weren't gonna show up until next chapter.

Jasefea: That's true. I did say that but I changed my mind.

Raven: Did you get your keyboard fixed?

Jasefea: No, I had to buy another one. My laptop looks weird now.

Yusei: So our BIG chapter is up next?

Jasefea: (laughs) Yes Yusei, As promised you guys can have you boys day next chapter.

Yusei+ Crow: Yes!

Jasefea: And the Girls get their day the chapter after that. And I'm afraid you guys aren't gonna like how I arranged this.

Yusei: Jasefea, I thought you loved me.

Jasefea: I love all of you. Ya'll are my babies. Adult sized. But my babies nonetheless. You'll understand why I had to write it that way.


	9. Boyz Day

A/N: Omg! I feel like I haven't talked to ya'll in forever. How ya'll doing? Good I hope. You're probably all wondering why I haven't updated in awhile. Well to put it simply, I gots school. And then on top of that, I'm in the drama dept. Two drama classes are extremely hard to deal with when they're in the same semester. (sad face) But I'm taking a shot at being a director and I'm directing one of the three class shows that we're doing in January (coincidently, My birthday is the day of the last show Jan 8th) anyways, This Chapter that you are about to read is one of the very few Chapters where the guy's will actually have their own day ALONE to themselves. Without the girls. (Think back to how Yusei felt when he had that one day without Akiza or Crow.) Ummmm; Unfortunately, when I told the guys they could have their chapter, they told me no Girls involved at all. So I had to start the chapter kinda in the middle.*I felt you needed to know exactly how they ended up with the guys day. ***Jack and the boyz had got on their hands and knees and begged the girls to give them a guy's day. The girls had agreed, only if the guys would give them something to do while they were gone. And the boyz sent their girls to the spa. (The boyz are paying) Now the boys are chillin' at Kalin's house drinking beer. When Kalin stupidly brings up how unlucky Yusei, Crow, and Jack are to have girlfriends.* **There it is; the chapter will start with Jack's response to Kalin's words. Enjoy!

True Love's Wish Chapter 8

Jack's POV 2½ weeks later (Kalin's House)

"Kalin, Where is your girl at?" I asked as Kalin handed Yusei, Crow and I a beer.

He scowled. "What are you talking about, Man?"

"You, everyone in this room has a girl except you Kalin, Why?"

"I haven't found the right one yet." He replied.

I took a gulp of beer before I continued.

"Everytime we get a guys day, you always feel the need to trash talk about our girls."

"He's got a point Kalin.": Yusei said.

"Yeah Kalin, don't hate." Crow added.

"What I got to hate to hate on?" Kalin shot back.

"Besides, one of the benefits I get for not having one is not getting punished for not remembering my girl's birthday. Right Yusei?"

Yusei nearly choked on his beer.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to never mention that shit again." He replied.

A couple of months ago; back in February, Yusei forgot that Akiza's birthday was February 12th. Akiza was soo mad that day that Yusei was forced to sleep in the garage.

Crow and I laughed. Hard.

"You really fucked up that day Yusei." Crow laughed.

"Big time." I added.

Yusei set his beer on the table.

"I'd rather forget her birthday than forget out anniversary. Right Jack?"

I froze.

"So tell me Jack," Yusei continued. "How'd it feel to sleep on the **front** lawn and get no sex for a month and a half?"

Crow and Kalin remained silent.

"Do you wanna take this outside?" I asked.

"Bring it buddy." Yusei replied.

"Boys, boys. Hold on a minute!" Kalin shouted.

"Yeah, do we need to call Akiza and Carly?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted.

Crow held up his cell phone. "I have Akiza and Carly on speed dial." He flipped it open and inched his finger toward the button.

Yusei and I sat back down.

Crow closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"C'mon guys, you two have fought and dueled over stupider things than this. We don't need another fight." Kalin said after awhile.

"He's right, you both fucked up. Leave it alone. It's over and done with. Remember we had to beg for this day." Crow added.

I looked at Yusei as he stood up and offered his hand. "They're right Jack, So what do you say? Truce? "

I stood up and grabbed Yusei's hand for our old team handshake.

"Truce." I replied.

We sat back down.

"Great, now that that's settled we can enjoy the rest of our day." Kalin declared.

Jasefea: I hope I did that right. It's the first time I actually have written a full all out no girls allowed guys day. To all of my male readers I hope that this is at least close to realistic.

Yusei: I think you did okay.

Crow: Me too!

Jack: Not bad for a girl.

Kalin: No one else could've done better under your circumstances.


	10. Girlz Day

A/N: Hey you guys, IMPORTANT: I have a video message for all of you. Go to this link: It's on

.com/watch?v=TkJgI05zudw and watch the video. Please do so before beginning this chapter, it's very important.

True Love's Wish Chapter 9

Raven's POV (the Spa)

"I feel kind of guilty." I said.

Carly, Akiza, and I were relaxing in a mud bath at the spa.

"I know. I do too, but what can we do? The boys begged us to give them their guy's day today." Akiza said.

Carly sighed. "They know they didn't have to do this right?"

Akiza and I shrugged. "No clue." Akiza replied.

"So Akiza, have you and Yusei figured out a date yet?" I asked.

She nodded. "I was thinking June 8th, But I haven't ran the date by Yusei yet."

I arched an eyebrow. "Why June? It's the beginning of October now. Do you know how long a wait that is?"

"Yes, It's about 9 months and some change."

"Then that settles it." I said as I reached over the tub and grabbed my cell phone.

"Raven! What are you doing? We promised not to interrupt them today." Carly said.

"I know; and I'm sure they'll forgive me, but I have to get Yusei's approval on this date before someone forgets and I become pissed off."

I dialed Crow's cell phone. Crow picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetness, are you boyz having fun over at Kalin's?"

He laughed. "You know it!"

I smiled. "Tell the guys I'm sorry for interrupting the day with my phone call."

"We forgive you!" I heard them all say.

"Baby, did you put me on speaker?"

"Yep, you can kick his ass for it later." Kalin shouted.

I shook my head and put them on speaker so that Akiza could hear.

"So Yusei, Akiza came up with a date for the wedding, I just need to know if you're okay with it."

"Alright, Shoot. When?"

"June 8th."

"That's fine with me." He replied.

Akiza smiled. "Really? I know it's a long wait and-"

"Akiza. I'm okay with it calm down."

"so anyway, How's the Spa?" Crow asked.

"It's great!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yea, but we feel guilty for letting you all pay for it; We're not Princesses boys." Akiza added.

"Only in our eyes, you are." Yusei replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just consider it as a token of devotion." Jack added.

"Where are ya'll now?" Kalin asked.

"In the mud bath relaxing, we're getting a massage next." I replied.

_I wish you were here with me Crow; This Mud is doing nothing but making me fantasize about us naked in this mud bath._

"And after that we're headed to the steam room." Akiza added.

"That's cool. Did ya'll find those bathing suits we packed for you?" Yusei asked.

I smiled. "We're wearing them now. You boys didn't have to buy us new suits."

"We wanted to." Jack replied.

Carly giggled. "You boys are spoiling us."

"Well, we try to anyway." Crow replied.

Akiza, Carly, and I laughed.

"In fact I was just about to call you girls a few minutes ago." Crow said.

I frowned. "Really? About what sweetie?"

We heard what sounded like a slap and then Crow yelled. "Ouch!"

"Crow?" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What were you going to say?" Akiza asked.

"Ohhhh nothing, It's really not important."

"You sure?" I replied.

"Yeah."

"Ooooookay, we'll let you boys get back to your day, and we'll see you later." I said.

"Alright." Kalin replied.

"We love you!" Akiza, Carly, and I exclaimed.

Then I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked.

"I don't know Carly, but I think Crow was about to tell us something that the others didn't want him to tell." I replied.

"Like what?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. We always do." I replied.

"You're right." Akiza and Carly said.

I smiled. "C'mon, let's go get that massage."


	11. Proving Akiza wrong

A/N: I first wanna Thank All of you for being Patient. There's more to this author's note on video, so please visit utu6e.c0m and look up Jasefea in order to find it.

True Love's Wish Chapter 10

Yusei's POV next night- (Akiza's house)

"Akiza?" I rubbed her hips trying to get her attention.

She rolled over in the bed and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Why June?" I asked.

She frowned. "You don't like the date?"

"No, it's not that; I'm just curious."

"Oh," She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my chest.

"I wanted to be a summer bride, Please don't think I chose that date because I don't think I'm ready."

I smiled. "I would never think that."

She sat up and kissed me. "I Love you so much."

"I Love you too," I kissed her. Then looked at the clock.

"How much time is there before Raven comes back from her date with Crow?"

"About an hour and a half; why?"

I smiled. "That'll work."

She pulled back. "What are you thinking?"

"That **we** have some unfinished business to take care of."

She smiled. "And that is?"

"You & Me. In the Hot tub. Outside."

She laughed. "You sure don't like to wait."

"I thought you found that out at the WRGP."

She laughed again. "I did. But I didn't know that it was **This** bad."

"I just wanna show you how much you mean to me."

"Baby, you show me that everyday." She replied.

"I know. But still."

She Smiled. "Alright, let's not keep you waiting then."

I slipped out the bed and lifted Akiza off the bed and carried her downstairs to the backyard.

"Okay, now you're just showing off."

I stopped and let Akiza stand up.

"Do you really think you can do this in only an hour and a half?" She asked.

"You underestimate my Abilities?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying that you're never satisfied with just one time."

I arched an eyebrow. "I might surprise you."

She Laughed. "That'll be the day you actually let the world fall to pieces.

"You're not funny."

She got into the hot tub, looked at me and smiled.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. But you know I'm right."

I got in the tub and moved to where she was.

"Let me prove you wrong."

She moved her arms and pulled me closer to her; then she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Prove me wrong baby," then she kissed me and rubbed her hips against my groin.

"I'm unbelievably ready for you."

I smiled. "You're teasing me Akiza."

She looked at me with those beautiful amber eyes.

"If you don't like it, then do something about it."

I jerked her head to mine and kissed her viciously; she moaned and broke the kiss.

She laid back on the stairs of the hot tub and pulled me on top of her. She then reached reached down between us and grabbed me.

Spreading her legs wide, she guided me into her body.

She moaned. "That's it baby."

I smiled as I started to thrust against her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned even louder with each thrust.

She cried out as I moved even Faster.

Finally after a while, I felt her climax around me.

I thrusted against her 10 more times before I came.

Now we lay against eachother breathing raggedly and sweating.

I kissed her. "Do you still believe that I can't take just 1 round?"

She looked at me slowly, obviously still trying to recover her breath.

"Let me give you a hint," Then she pressed her lips to mine and kissed me with her whole heart. She moaned as my tongue slipped past her lips to dance with hers. She ran her hands all over my back, increasing the pleasure of the kiss.

30 seconds later, she broke the kiss.

"I almost believed it, but nice try though."

I pouted. "You're no fun."

Akiza arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh really? Okay, I'll remember that next time you wanna cuddle up."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "I was joking."

She smiled back. "I know. I love you."

I kissed her. "I love you too."


	12. Drunk Day at Club Ace

A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for not being able to update as fast as I used to, but I've been sick and I'm having to try to share the computer with my mother till my computer screen gets fixed. But anyway, Please enjoy this new installment: Chapter 11.

True Love's Wish Chapter 11

Kalin's POV 3 days later- (Club Ace)

_Maybe Jack and the guys were right. I do need a girl._

Club Ace has grown to be my home away from home.

"Bartender, I need 4 more shots this way."

She looked at me and frowned.

"Oh Kalin, you sure Sugar? I mean you've had 20 shots since you've been here." She replied.

I looked up at her and nodded. "I'm sure Cherise, just keep them coming."

Cherise shook her head but complied to my order.

"You know Kalin? I really worry about you sometimes." She replied.

I turned my head to scan the club to look for someone to talk to.

I paused when I saw this fine lady talking to one of friends with a drink in her hand.

She had dropped something but I guess she didn't notice.

_ Be a gentleman; and she'll be putty in your hands._

"Save my spot Cherise, I'll be back."

She nodded before she continued filling other people's cups.

I walked to the dance floor and found a condom on the floor.

_This must've been the thing she'd dropped….. She may want it back._

I picked it up and accidently brushed up against the woman's leg as I tried to return it to her.

"Excuse me, did you drop this?" I asked.

She turned around, saw what I had in my hands, and slapped me. Then she threw her drink in my face.

"Stay away from me! you pervert!" Then she stormed out.

I placed my hand on the cheek that she'd slapped.

_ What is with these women? Can they not respond well to me being nice?_

"Kalin?" a voice called.

I looked up to find Akiza and Raven standing at the door of the club.

Raven ran to me. "Kalin? Are you alright?"

When I didn't answer her, she and Akiza carried me back to my seat at the bar.

Cherise looked at me with worry on her face.

"My goodness Kalin, what happened?" She asked.

I picked up the shot glass I'd left on the counter, and swallowed the rest of the Alcohol.

"How come when I try to be nice to other women, they take my kindness the wrong way?" I picked up another shot glass and drank another shot.

"I think you've had too much alcohol Kalin." Akiza said.

True Love's Wish

POV Shift

Kalin → Akiza

Akiza's POV

_Is he drunk?_

Kalin turned to Raven. "Akiza? How'd you girls find me?"

Raven looked at me with confusion.

_Awww shit! He's got the two of us confused… he must be drunk._

"We were looking for you Kalin." She replied.

"Let's go, Kalin." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "Okay Raven."

Raven looked at the bartender. "How much does he owe you for the drinks? Ms…" She tried to look for the woman's name tag.

"Cherise. Don't worry about it. It's on the house." She replied.

Raven smile and placed 100 dollars on the table. "Thank you so much, but at least keep this as a token of thanks. For watching over Kalin."

Cherise smiled. "Thanks. I tell Kalin everytime he comes in here, that there's a limit to how much you drink in one night and he never listens and since I could get fired for refusing to give him what he wants; I try to find a way to get him home safely."

I smiled and grabbed Cherise's note pad and pen off the table and wrote down Yusei, Jack, and Crow's cell phone numbers.

"If you ever need someone to help get him home, call one of these numbers and they'll be glad to help you get their friend home safely."

She inclined her head to me. "I gotcha."

Then Raven helped me get Kalin outside.

As soon as we were out the door, I grabbed Kalin's face.

"Kalin? Kalin, look at me," He looked at me with drunk eyes.

"Did you ride your runner over here?" I asked.

He patted my shoulder with his hand.

"Silly Raven, I'm not that stupid. I flew here."

_Ummmmmm. _

Then he passed out.

Raven groaned. "Akiza, what are we gonna do?"

_I don't know Raven, but we can't call the guys._

"Here," I hopped on my runner.

"Put him on the back of my runner, we'll take him to my place."

Raven did as asked, and got on her runner.

"Akiza, how do we know he won't fall off?" she asked.

"Trust me Raven, He won't fall."

"Ookay, if you say so."

We revved our engines and rode to my house.

Luckily for us, Yusei hadn't called and Kalin didn't fall.

Once we got Kalin in the living room, Raven had laid him on the couch and was trying to wake him up.

"I'll get him some water." I said, hoping that water would help him wake up.

Just as I was getting the water; I heard Raven scream. Worried, I ran back into the living room to find Kalin on top of Raven as if he was fighting her.

"I know that you're drunk," Raven said as she struggled to get him off her. "But I swear Kalin; If you don't get off me, I will kick you so hard that Jack, Crow, and Yusei will feel it for the next **10** years!"

"Raven! Be patient, I'm sure he didn't mean to jump on you." I replied.

"Well, I can't help it! He's got his elbow in my arm."

Shaking my head slowly, I walked over to where Kalin had Raven Pinned to the floor.

I set the glass of water on the table and lifted Kalin back to the couch.

Then I picked up the glass of water and lifted it to Kalin so that he could drink.

"Here Kalin, drink some water."

Raven got off the floor. "I don't see how you stand it Akiza, You're a doctor and yet you don't mind dealing with patients as crazy as this."

Kalin drank the water and passed out again.

I sighed. "I'll tell you how I stand it tomorrow, I'll get a trashcan."

"What for? He hasn't thrown up." Raven asked.

"Trust me Raven, he's gonna throw up." And with that I left to get the trashcan.

I set the trashcan on the floor, then my cell phone rang.

"God, Please don't let it be Yusei."

I pulled it out and looked at the number.

_Damn!_

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby."

I smiled. "Hey sweetheart, How's everything at Martha's?"

"Everything's fine, Except for the fact that the kids conned Jack and Crow into betting 60 dollars on a Turbo duel between the two., and Martha wants to see Kalin. Have you seen him?"

I started to say something when Kalin jumped up and heaved in the trashcan.

"Kalin's there?" Yusei asked.

"What makes you think that?" I replied.

"Because, I know that sound….. that's the sound Kalin makes when he's had too much alcohol."

_ Nice to know Yusei knows his friends that well._

"Yeah, he's here."

"And the next time someone jumps on me like that, it better be Crow and we better be naked!" Raven shouted.

"Umm, Should I even ask?" Yusei said.

"No. not really." I replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Martha Kalin's not feeling well."

"Alright sweetheart, I Love you."

"Love you too."

Then we hung up.

I Looked at Raven and shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked sighing.

"Kick me out in a couple of months?" Raven replied sarcastically.

I gave her the evil eye.

"Hey! You gotta admit, you walked into that one."

I started to say something, when we heard the sound of Kalin groaning.

"Kalin?" I said worriedly.

Raven kneeled down to check his temperature.

"His head feels fine to me."

"Kalin?" I called, trying to wake him up." Raven said.

He opened his eyes as soon as I touched his forehead.

"Akiza?" he said.

"It's about time you woke up." Raven said.

I wanted to say something, but I just ignored her.

"Are you okay, Kalin?" I asked.

"Hell No!" He replied.

Then he paused for a minute.

"I'm sorry. My head hurts, and I can't think strait."

I smiled. "It's okay."

Raven cleared her throat.

I looked at Raven, who apparently was still angry.

"Except for the fact that you jumped on Raven." I added.

Kalin quickly sat up. " I did what?"

"You jumped on me; and FYI, my arms did not appreciate your elbows pinning them down." Raven replied.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Raven frowned. "Well, no. I mean my arms do hurt, but they'll be alright. You're forgiven."

"Kalin, Why were you at Club Ace?" I asked.

"Thinking." He replied.

"You need alcohol to think?" Raven asked.

Kalin and I looked at Raven, Kalin had a frown on his face.

Then Raven frowned too. "I'm sorry; What were you thinking about?"

Kalin remained silent.

"You were thinking about the fact that you're still single." I said.

"How did-?"

"I'm psychic Kalin." I replied.

"I just don't know what you females want from me." Kalin said.

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Kalin? Are you still a virgin?"

Kalin looked shocked. "What kind of question is that? No I'm not a virgin."

Raven held her hands up in surrender.

"It's a legitament question. When was the last time you were in a serious relationship?"

Kalin scratched his head trying to remember.

"Umm….. I think about a week before the Enforcers broke up."

Raven and I gasped.

"That long ago?" Raven whispered.

Kalin gave us the evil eye.

"how long has it been for ya'll?"

Raven and I looked at eachother and answered truthfully.

"This is our first one." We replied.

Kalin arched an eyebrow at hearing this.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey! Don't forget; I was the Black Rose at one time, I never even thought about dating back then." I replied.

Then Raven chimed in. "And I had been in many relationships that I knew weren't gonna work, Crow is the only one who I believe I have a real bond with."

"But this isn't about us; It's about you." I added.

"What am I going to do?" Kalin asked.

"You know who you remind me of?" Raven asked.

"No, who?"

"My friend Trey; He had problems too! But the thing with both of you is that you think your charm is all you need… But Oh NO sweetie, it takes way more than that to start a relationship. Show her compassion, respect her, don't be mean and rude." Raven Replied.

"Well aren't you the wise one." Kalin smirked.

Raven laughed. "I most certainly am."


	13. Date Night

A/N: Hey everyone!... I'm not dead….. yet. But I am Truly sorry for being oh so late with these updates, I have a lot on my plate this year. Please be sure to check out the website: .com/

There's a contest going on and I haven't picked a winner yet.

(Hint: Everything that you see in French, Is translated by Raven)

Enjoy the Chapter!

True Love's Wish Chapter 12

Akiza's POV 1 month later (Akiza's Room)

"Akiza?"

Raven was knocking on my door.

"Come in." I replied; sitting in front of my mirror, listening to music.

Raven opened the door and walked in.

"Got a minute?"

I smiled. "Yeah, what's up?"

She closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Let me guess, this is your song?" Raven replied pausing to hear the music coming from my sound system.

"One of the five, but yeah."

Raven smiled. "Everytime We Touch. Nice choice, that's Crow and I's song too!"

I sighed. "I wish I could meet Cascada."

Raven laughed. "I hate to break it to ya, but you did meet Cascada."

I frowned in disbelief. "When?"

Raven shook her head. "Remember when you came to France to visit, and I introduced you to Wayne, the Girls, and Cassandra?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Raven smirked. When Cascada goes to different countries, she disguises herself and goes by the name Cassandra."

I gasped and stood up to face Raven.

"Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"In all honesty, I didn't know you liked her music. And no I wasn't about to ask."

I hugged Raven. "It's Okay."

She smiled and hugged me back. "Thanks Akiza."

Then she pulled back. "I just thought of a great way to make it up to you." Raven said after a minute.

"How?" I replied.

Raven grinned. "She can sing 'Everytime We Touch' at your wedding!"

"Raven, you don't have to do this; you've done enough for us." I replied.

Raven ignored me. "Oh, I meant to ask; what day are you setting aside to go find your dress?"

I frowned. "Umm, I don't know. Check back later."

"Okay,"

Then she started to leave.

"Oh, and don't forget. We promised to meet the boys at the skating ring in an hour."

I smiled. "Oh trust, I won't forget. Yusei's leaving the lab early today."

She turned to look at me.

"Crow's getting off early too! It's not often that they do that."

_Don't I know. There was one time I didn't see Yusei till 4:30 am and even then he had to go right back to the lab in two hours._

"Yeah."

Raven smiled and went back to her room.

I looked in the mirror and smiled as I reminisced about the last time Yusei and I were at the skating ring.

_ I can't believe it's been that long._

My thoughts were broken apart by the sound of the doorbell.

I sighed and went downstairs to open the door.

I wasn't prepared for my reaction when I saw who was at the door.

"Sherry!"

She smiled. "Bonjour! Akiza."

I hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about your engagement to Yusei and thought to stop by and say Congratulations."

"Akiza, who's at the door?"

I turned around to see Raven.

"Oh, Sherry, this is my cousin." I said.

Raven stepped beside me to shake Sherry's hand.

"Bonjour, Je'mappel Raven."

Sherry smiled. "Ahh, Tu parler Français!"

"Oui."

"Sherry, Raven's from Paris too! You probably know her family."

"Oh?" Sherry looked at Raven. "Quel nom de famille?"

Raven looked down sadly. "Sinclaire."

Then Sherry looked sad. "Je demander pardon."

Raven smiled. "It's alright. I'm okay.

"I know how you feel Raven, I lost both my parents too." Sherry replied.

"What's your last name?" Raven asked.

"LeBlanc."

"Wait! LeBlanc? As in Jean Pierre LeBlanc. Owner of LeBlanc Card Company?"

Sherry nodded.

Raven covered her mouth with one hand as she look at Sherry. "I'm very sorry Sherry."

"Don't be. I'm okay.

Sherry smiled and looked at me. "Where is Yusei? I thought he'd be here with you." She asked.

"He at the Lab, working hard on the Fortune Reactor." I replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out." Sherry relied.

"Wait! Sherry. Are you attending the wedding?" I asked as she turned around to leave.

Sherry paused. "Of course, just let me know when. Au Revoir."

Then she left.

Raven closed the door.

"Well, that was interesting."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "C'mon, let's get dressed.

True Love's Wish

POV Shift

Akiza → Yusei

Yusei's POV

_I hope I'm not late._

I ran through the doors of the skating ring.

"Hey Yusei!"

I turned to find Crow coming in behind me.

"Hey Crow."

"Have you seen the girls yet?" Crow asked.

I shook my head. "No, and I was hoping they'd be here."

Crow and I walked over to the railing.

"Same here, it's odd how they told us to be on time, and they're the ones that's late."

A voice interrupted us.

"Well maybe one of them will say it's Raven's fault."

I smiled.

"And maybe the other will blame Akiza for taking too long to get dressed."

Crow and I turned around to see both Raven and Akiza dressed in skating outfits that would make any man turn his head. Akiza was dressed in a red rose petal skating dress that captured every sweet curve in her body.

Raven wore a beautiful skating dress.

It was light blue with sparkles all over, a princess tiara complemented the outfit.

Crow smiled. "Yusei? Are you sure these two sexy ladies are ours?" he asked.

Raven and Akiza smiled as they continued to walk toward us.

"You boys are really something.: Akiza said as she hugged me.

"We know. That's why you love us." Crow replied.

Raven pulled Crow to the ice. "C'mon, let's skate."

Akiza and I laughed at seeing Crow refuse Raven's attempts to get him on the ice.

"You do realize that it's been awhile since we were here last?" I asked.

"Yeah; In fact, I was thinking about that day earlier at the house."

We walked over to where Crow had his feet firmly planted on the floor, while Raven stared at him angrily.

Akiza smiled. "Aww, what's wrong?"

Raven huffed. "Crow doesn't want to skate because he doesn't want to embarrass me."

Akiza and I laughed. "Crow! There's no possible way on earth that you could ever embarrass her."

Crow crossed his arms. "Well I'm the not the best of skaters."

"And you think that I am?" Raven asked.

Crow turned so that he couldn't see the look of disappointment on Raven's face.

Raven grabbed Crow's arm and forced him to look at her.

"Look, I know that I told you that I used to skate all the time; But that was when I was little. I haven't skated in years."

She smiled and gently kissed Crow's cheek.

"You could never in a million years embarrass me, and I don't care about whether you're a good skater or not; Crow, I just wanna spend time with you."

Crow smiled and let Raven lead him to the ice.

Akiza looked at me.

"What?"

She grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"You told me those same words years ago when I was afraid to let you teach me how to skate."

I laughed at the memory; Back then, Akiza was trying to learn how to drift backwards and in an attempt to teach her, I took her and the twins skating.

After a while she learned how to skate.

_Now that I think about it, I believe she kept falling against me on purpose._

"I remember."

Akiza smiled. "Well, come on." She pulled me onto the ice.

True Love's Wish

POV Shift

Akiza → Yusei → Crow

Crow's POV

_I think I'm starting to get the hang of this._

I started to let go of Raven's hand, when she squeezed my hand tighter.

"You wanna skate solo?" she asked.

"Yeah, besides I wanna see what you can do." I replied.

She sighed as she let go of my hand.

"I'm afraid I might be a little rusty."

"You ain't the only one." Akiza said, coming towards us, and clinging on to Yusei for dear life.

Raven laughed at the sight.

"Did you not learn how to skate the first time around?"

Akiza let go of Yusei, and stood up strait.

"I just need help remembering how to balance."

_You balance on Yusei just fine, how are skates any different?_

Raven laughed as if she thought the same thing, and looked at Yusei.

"I commend you for even getting her on the ice; when we were children, Akiza wouldn't even look at the ice let alone skate on it."

Akiza narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Well, let's see how rusty you are."

Raven locked gazes with Akiza as if up for the challenge.

"Fine," She kissed me. "Wish me luck."

Then she skated to the other side of the rink.

She threw her hands up as she started to skate back towards us. She spun around gracefully 3 times and jumped up. I smiled as Raven danced across the ice. Raven twirled around in circles; she was getting ready to finish, when she made a wrong move and her balance was thrown off and she fell.

We quickly skated over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Raven! Are you alright?" I asked.

Raven rubbed her hip, I guess to help ease some of the pain she felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore, but I'm good."

I smiled and grabbed her hand to help her stand up.

Everyone in the skating rink clapped as soon as Raven stood up.

"What's everyone clapping for? I messed up." Raven asked.

"They don't care if you messed up Raven, you did a good job." Yusei replied.

I wrapped my arm around Raven's waist.

"C'mon, let's take this double date to dinner."

A/N(pt 2): I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm trying super hard to sneak-type my chapters now so that I can try to get this stuff done. Also crow's thought about Akiza's balance… Yeah,…. I went there hahahaha.

Don't forget to check the blog! Believe it or not I do spill secrets about the story on it, so if you really wanna know what's gonna happen: Check it out!


	14. The Secret of the Dress

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the last chapter update of 2011 I know I'm sad too b/c I really wanted (no scratch that HOPED) I would have been finished with TLW by now and starting to type the new piece of work that's been rattling in my brain for Dragon Ball Z. Oh well, I promised you guys a finished story with an end that will BLOW your minds when you finish reading it and that, I will deliver….. All in Due time…. The Semester's almost over and Then No MORE English 4! That and I'm almost done with Phoenix crap! Yay me! HELLO FREE TIME! Well I won't say anything more…. Until next year. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and a very happy and wonderful New Year! (and don't forget my bday is 01/08) 18 baby, and officially legal.

True Love's Wish Chapter 13

Akiza's POV 3 days Later (Akiza's house)

"Akiza?"

I turned over in the bed and pulled the covers over my head.

Then I felt a hand touch my back as if trying to wake me up.

Instinctively thinking it was Yusei, I reached over to Yusei's spot in the bed.

When I realized that he wasn't there, I opened my eyes.

Raven jumped back and stared at me.

"Are you awake?" Raven asked.

I rolled back over.

"Aww C'mon, don't be like that, we're picking out your wedding dress today remember?"

I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

Raven sighed. "Akiza, I swear, If you don't get up and get dressed, I'll wake you up like I did when we were in France."

_Oh Fuck No! Come on body, Get up! I'm not letting THAT happen again._

My eyes widened as I sat up so fast that it should be a world record.

"Okay!Okay! I'm up."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Is it that bad that it still scares you?"

"Raven, That is no way to wake a person and you know it."

"Maybe, but it's effective."

_Yeah just as effective as those sleeping pills Yusei's been taking._

I got off the bed and walked to my closet.

After a minute; Raven left out the room to wait for me down stairs.

_I can't believe that soon, I'm gonna be Mrs. Fudo! I'm so happy!_

I quickly picked out my clothes, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to meet Raven.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah."

Raven stood up. "Since we have to pick up your mom and Carly, is it cool with you if we take my car?"

**A few months ago Yusei and Crow got mad at us for riding our runners out in the hard rain for an emergency at the hospital. They weren't mad at the fact that we were riding in the rain, rather we were speeding in the rain. They put their foot down, So Raven had her car flown in from France, to make the boys happy. We only use it for rainy days though.**

"Sure."

We got in the car, and Raven started the car to head for my parents house.

We were only halfway down the road when both of our cell phones started ringing.

Instinctively, we knew who it was. Crow and Yusei. We hooked our phones to Raven's car thingy so that Yusei and Crow could talk to eachother and us.

"Hey" I said.

"What are you girls up to?" Crow asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"I'll be honest," Crow replied. "I was a bit preoccupied at the time."

Raven sighed. "Akiza, please remind Crow of what we're doing before I forget who I love and kill him dead."

Yusei and I Laughed.

_Typical _

"I've got this one." Yusei said. "Crow, they're going to look for Akiza's wedding dress."

"And when are ya 'll going to find Yusei's suit?" Raven asked.

"And I swear Crow, if I get Ummm as an answer, you will regret it."

"Whoa Whoa! Keep your purple thong on, we're going Wednesday to look for it." Crow said.

Raven arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that I'm wearing a purple thong?"

"You mean I was right? Oh shit!"

Everyone but Raven laughed.

"Anyway! " Raven interrupted.

I stilled laughed. "Baby, aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked.

"I am working. I have a meeting to go to in an hour, but I wanted to talk to fiancé for a min before I go."

"Aww, that's sweet honey."

Raven stopped the car in my parent's driveway.

"Boys, I'm but we're gonna have to talk to you later."Raven said.

"Alright, you girls have fun." Crow replied.

"Wait! I have one request for your trip on Wednesday." I said.

"What is it Baby?" Yusei asked.

I looked at Raven, who smiled as if she thought the exact same thing I did.

"No Ties." We replied.

Yusei and Crow looked confused on the phone monitor.

"Excuse me?" Crow said.

"You heard us right, No bow ties, No neck ties, No ties period." Raven replied.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because you look sexier without it baby." I replied.

"Actually you all look sexier without one." Raven added.

"Then no ties it is, we'll see you girls later." Crow said.

"I'm still gonna get you back for the thong comment, don't think I'll forget." Raven said, staring at Crow as if Imagining his torture right now.

"Aww C'mon! It was funny!" Crow pleaded.

"Bye Crow." Raven replied.

"Damn!" Crow said as he hung up.

"Akiza, tell your parents I said Hi." Yusei said.

I smiled. "Okay, Sweetheart. I Love you."

"Love you too." Then he hung up.

We got out the car, and headed for the front door of my parents house.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Mom? Dad? we're here."

"Hey." We walked to the foyer to see my dad coming downstairs.

"Hey dad." I replied.

"Hey Uncle Izayoi." Raven said.

"Good Morning."

"Is mom ready yet?" I asked.

"Not quite sweetheart, I believe she's fixing her hair."

"You look like you're getting ready to go somewhere." Raven said.

"I am, I have a meeting to go to in an hour," he looked at his watch. "But I have time to talk to my daughter and niece.

I raised my eyebrows. "A meeting? Where?"

He frowned. "Ener D. Why?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Really Yusei?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're having a meeting with Yusei, and that dumb-butt just told me to tell you Hi when he knows he's just gonna see you in an hour."

He laughed. "So I'm having a meeting with my future son-in law. This oughta be fun."

"Just try not to yell at him daddy."

"Now you should know better; I would never yell at Yusei."

"I know that's right," We looked to the top of the stairs to see my mom coming down.

"We love and owe Yusei too much to ever be mad at him." She finished.

"Good morning Auntie." Raven said.

"Good morning Raven." She replied.

"Are you ready mom?"

"Of course, It's not everyday that I get to help my daughter pick out her wedding dress."

Raven and I smiled.

"Well, let's go. We can't keep Carly waiting." Raven said.

"She's right, Bye daddy. Have fun at your meeting."

He smiled. "Alright, you girls have a good time."

We walked outside to the car, and left to pick up Carly.

After awhile at the Bridal shop, I started to get frustrated.

"None of these dresses is the right one for me." I said, coming out of the dressing room for the 18th time in a row.

My mom rubbed my shoulders. "You've only tried on 18 dresses honey, before I married your father I had tried on 37 dresses before I found the right one. I'm sure the right one is in here."

I gave her a weak smile. "I'll keep trying."

"If it helps, you look amazingly beautiful in them all." Carly said.

"Thanks Carly."

"Raven Sinclaire?"

We all paused.

_ No one outside friends and family knows Raven's Last name._

Raven slowly turned around and screamed.

"Anthony!" she ran to hug him.

"Mon Dieu! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Anthony was tall, and very handsome in his suit. Nice black hair too.

Hold on! Keep your bra on! One question at a time." He said.

I burst out laughing.

"What is it with everybody telling me to calm down by crackin jokes on my clothes!" Raven said.

"Don't know." Anthony replied.

Raven smirked at him. ""So what brings you to New Domino?"

"Your cousin Actually."

I arched my eyebrow. "Me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Bonjour Akiza, I'm sorry I missed meeting you back when you were in France, Je'mappel Anthony. I hope you'll forgive me." He took my hand and kissed it.

"It's alright. I understand." I replied.

"And congratulations on your engagement."

I smiled. "Thank You."

"I see the Mademoiselle Saxe has filled you in on everything." Raven said.

Anthony laughed. "Yeah, Gabrielle told me."

**If I remember correctly; Gabrielle is a French Fashion designer, who owns a design studio in Paris that I think she shares with Anthony. They're both designers.**

"Actually," Anthony continued. "Wayne to Gabrielle that Simone told him about the email you sent to her about Akiza getting married. And everybody's upset that I couldn't shoot an email our way."

Raven put her hand on her forehead. "Well sorry. My bad." She replied.

"It's alright. We'll get over it, just don't ever do it again."

I smiled as I thought about something.

"I have a feeling that you didn't come all this way just to see lil ole me." I inquired.

Anthony smirked. "Dang, when Raven said you were Psychic; she wasn't joking."

He paused for a minute.

"When Gabrielle found out about your wedding, She suddenly had the urge to design a dress."

My eyes widened. "You guys designed a dress for me?"

Anthony nodded. "Several dresses actually."

"Several?" I asked.

Anthony handed me a scrapbook from his suitcase.

"Yes, came up with so many different designs. We thought we'd let you pick one."

I sat down with Raven and my mom as I flipped through the scrapbook and looked at the different designs.

"These are some Super-Hot designs Anthony." Raven said.

"I agree. Anthony, I don't know what to say. I like them all." I replied.

I paused looking at one dress that caught my eye.

"Wait a sec."

It was a mixture of Light Blue, Silver, and White, and the design of it kinda reminds me of Stardust Dragon.

_If I wear this dress, Yusei would be grinning like a fool as I walk down the aisle…..And it does Look like Stardust Dragon in Dress form._

"This is it!" I said after a minute.

Raven, my mom, and Carly looked over my shoulder to see the dress I was eyeing.

"I think it's beautiful Akiza." My mom replied.

"Yusei's gonna LOVE this dress!" Raven shouted.

My eyes twinkled in delight.

"And Most Importantly, It'll be the most well-kept secret in New Domino since Zero-Reverse." I replied.

Raven nodded. "I agree."

I looked at Anthony. "Do you already have the dress made?"

Anthony looked at Raven and I sheepishly.

"Well yes, all the designs in that scrapbook were made once and put in the design vault; But unfortunately Gabrielle usually doesn't let the dress leave the vault… The best thing I can do for you is ask if she can make another one."

"Could you please?" I asked.

He smiled. "You know I will."

Raven smirked. "I know Gabrielle well enough to know that she won't let a second cope of a dress go for free…. What's the catch?"

Anthony arched an eyebrow. "Whatever the catch is, I don't know. But Gabrielle told me to hand you this."

He handed Raven a white gold sealed envelope, Raven opened it and read the note.

"Touché Gabrielle very very clever."

"What?" Anthony and I said in unison.

Raven smiled. "Gabrielle owes me 100 favors for being her model when she designed the 'Tribute To Japan' dress, she's throwing in 10 favors so that you can have the dress." She explained.

Anthony looked appalled. "You mean to tell me, you pay in favors?"

Raven gave him the innocent look. "Well, what can I say? Je special."

"Yes, you are special, special to me." I hugged Raven. "You're the Best cousin ever!"

"Really? Be sure you remember that when my birthday rolls around."

"Are you trying to kill my happy mood?"

She smiled. "No, sorry."

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Akiza."


	15. Wedding Plans

Hey everyone, in case ya'll were wondering….. I'm NOT dead…. Yet... I AM OFFICIALLY out of phoenix! Does this mean more writing time? Hells Yeah! Will we finally see Yusei marry Akiza? You Better believe it! If you haven't already, we also have a blog page .com Also, Before I forget. We Now have a group on Facebook... Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Jasefea's stories You see and hear about a bunch of stuff I'm thinking about and as a bonus you get to actually talk to me. Please tell anyone and everyone you know who's been reading my stuff about this and join the group... I'd really appreciate it. I'll stop talking now and Shut up so that ya'll can read, Shoot ya'll been waiting long enough and I'm sorry. Enjoy!

True Love's Wish Chapter 14

Raven's POV -Next Day (Yusei's Apt)

"Okay, let's go over this one more time. Just to make sure everyone's on the same page."

Yusei, Crow, and Akiza nodded. Crow flipped the page back on his planner.

In truth, I feel kinda bad that I forced him to get one.

"Go ahead, baby." Crow said.

I smiled and looked over at Akiza and Yusei.

"Stop me if I miss anything."

"Okay." Akiza replied.

"Alright, the wedding will be held on June 8th at 12:00 noon in the same church that 'coincidently' both Yusei and Akiza's parents got married in."

Akiza smiled at Yusei. "That's right."

"Okay," I said, picking up my list. "Akiza, you have already picked out your dress." I looked at her, winked and then looked to Yusei. "Yusei, I believe you and the boys are going on Wednesday to find your suit." I looked to Crow. "No ties!"

"We got it already! Dang." Crow said.

I gave him a quick kiss. "I know you; I just wanna make sure you don't forget."

Yusei cleared his throat.

I looked Yusei's way. "Is something wrong Dr. Fudo?"

He smirked. "No, I just wanted you to finish talking. But now that you mentioned it, I do have one question: How am I supposed to find the right suit if I have absolutely no clue on what the dress looks like…. I mean we are supposed to match right?"

"He's got a point Raven." Crow replied.

Akiza and I burst out laughing. While Yusei and Crow arched an eyebrow.

I sobered up. "Yusei, If your bond to Akiza is as strong as you say it is …. Then you'll know you have the right suit when you see it."

Crow and Yusei looked at us.

"What is it with you two and that dress?" Crow asked.

Akiza smirked and placed her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"Why is it so important for you boys to find out what my dress looks like? Can't you wait till the big day?"

I smiled. "Awww They're curious Akiza, 6 months is too long a wait for them." I replied. I couldn't help but tease them.

"Oh C'mon, you two have been talking about this dress since dinner last night." Yusei said.

"Yeah," Crow agreed. "The least you could do is give us a hint."

I looked at Akiza. "I don't know, What do you think Akiza? Should we give them a hint?"

Akiza sat up and pondered this for a minute.

"You know what Raven?"

"What?" I replied.

"Let's be nice, I won't just give them one hint I'll give them four."

'_Four! Akiza, Have you lost your Damn mind!'_

I stood up quickly. "Four? Akiza, Are you sure you wanna do that?"

She smiled and winked at me. "It'll be fine Raven, Trust me."

'_Read her eyes! She's not gonna completely ruin the surprise. Roll with it.'_

"Okay, You give two hints and I'll give two." I suggested.

She nodded with sneaky-determined gleam in her eyes.

"Yusei, it's the most beautiful dress you'll ever see on me." She said.

"It's a multi-colored dress." I added. "You'll drop you jaw when you see it."

"And finally, the design is something you would've never thought possible." I finished.

We looked back at Yusei and Crow, who looked completely and utterly confused.

I smiled and looked at my list.

Crow and Yusei started to say something when I interrupted.

"You have your hints; work with it."

Akiza smiled and winked.

"Now back to business, shall we?" I finished.

Yusei pouted. "Fine."

"Okay, I believe we've pushed back everything else until we get a little closer to June 8th, correct?" Akiza and Yusei nodded.

Then Crow snatched my list out of my hand.

"Hey! What are y-?"

Crow kissed me senseless.

"Sorry, I thought I should give your lips a break and take over for a minute."

All I could do was look at him like a woman seduced and breathe.

"Go for it." I finally said after a minute.

_**'Raven, you are crazy to not give in to the pressure of having sex with that man.'**_

_I know! I want him inside me so badly that I can practically already feel it. But I'm trying to do this the right way and wait for him to make the first move.'_

'_**He won't make a move unless you let him know. You're gonna give in to him soon.'**_

I shook my thoughts away as I listened to Crow.

"Continuing on, Akiza, you've chosen Raven as your maid of honor."

Akiza nodded. "And Carly is one of my bridesmaids."

I glanced to Yusei who looked suddenly nervous.

Crow continued. "And Yusei?"

"I still haven't picked yet Crow." Yusei replied.

Crow started to say something when I interrupted.

"And that's completely understandable, Yusei, you just let me know when you've made a decision."

Yusei nodded.

"Well then, I believe that's all, for now. We'll go over some more stuff next month." I finished.


	16. Raven can SING? and She has SEX Tension

True Love's Wish Chapter 15

Yusei's POV -next day(Akiza's House)

"So you mean, I can't get one more hint?" I asked.

Akiza giggled. "Nope, Sorry Dr. Fudo."

"But Dr. Izayoi," I said playing along with her game as she sat on my lap while removing my glasses. "I need that information to get my job done."

Akiza smiled and licked her lips. "Maybe we should have a conference about this."

_I know how to get her to talk._

I smiled back and she frowned, widened her eyes, and then started running upstairs.

She ran to her bedroom with me five steps behind her, intending to slam the door in my face.

I stopped chasing her when I heard the sound of someone singing.

_Who is That?_

I followed the sound to Raven's bedroom; her door was standing wide open.

_That girl can SING?_

I peeked in the door and saw Raven sitting at her desk on her laptop.

I stood there for a full two minutes before Akiza opened her bedroom door, I guess she was wondering why I wasn't begging her to open the door.

She walked up behind me and touched my arm.

"Yusei?" She whispered.

I turned toward her with a frown.

She grabbed my arm, quickly pulled me into her room and quietly closed the door.

"Quick, breathe heavily." She said

I frowned. "Why?"

She pushed me onto her bed and climbed on top of me.

"Just do it… For me?" She whispered, then kissed me.

Akiza broke away at the sound of a knock on the door.

She then got up and headed for the door, but not before she threw her lab coat to the floor and unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse.

Breathing heavily, she opened the door.

"What?"

Raven stood there with one highly arched eyebrow.

"Uhhhh….. I was wondering….. Did you walk by my room a few minutes ago?... I …. Heard a strange sound outside my bedroom door." She said.

Akiza shook her head. "No, Yusei and I have been in here the whole time."

Raven stuck her head in the door to see me lying on the bed shirtless. Funny, I don't remember Akiza taking off my shirt.

"Ohhh…. Kay. Well, I'll just leave you two alone…. Thanks."

Raven walked away as Akiza closed the door.

She sighed. "That was close." Sitting on the floor.

I got off the bed and walked toward her.

"Did I miss something? Since When can Raven sing?" I asked sitting right next to her.

Akiza looked at me. "Raven's been singing since we were children. Back in France, she used to record in a studio."

"Okay, and what were we just doing a second ago?" I asked.

"Saving my ass, If Raven finds out that you boys know she can sing…. She'll tear my ass apart."

I laughed.

"You only laugh because you don't know… Raven can do some super scary things."

I sobered up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Akiza."

She smirked. "I've been wanting to ask Raven to sing at the wedding, But she's already so much for us that I think asking her to sing is asking for too much."

_Raven has done a lot; I'm surprised that she's not complaining._

"I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't mind if you did ask."

"Hello? It's Raven." She replied.

_Maybe Raven's got the same problems I had. Could it be that Raven has control issues as well?_

"Akiza?" I said, squeezing her tightly.

"Yes Yusei?"

"You don't think that Raven's being like that because she has a lot of sexual tension built up do you?"

Akiza scrunched up her face.

"Ewwwww, I don't even want to think about Raven having sex!"

I smiled at her child-like response.

"I didn't say you had to Akiza, I mean think about this: When Raven and Crow first met, not once did she ever yell or argue with him. In the beginning you could actually tell that they both had a crush on each other because they always showed it. Look at them now; Coming up on their 6 month anniversary and their fighting or arguing about something every other week."

Akiza widened her eyes as she thought about what I said.

"You don't think that they might be having the same problems we had in the early days of our relationship do you?" She asked.

"Sadly Yes."

"What do we do?" Akiza asked.

"We wait. Their six month Anniversary is coming up soon, something's bound to happen then." I replied.

A/N: Actually Raven & Crow's Six month Anniversary is the next chapter: Chapter 16.

I wrote chapter 16 about 10 months ago when It first popped into my head and I just never got the chance to post it. But I promise the Next time I post, you guys will see what happens.

I think you'll REALLY like it. Since Crow Finds out that Raven can sing and a few weeks later, he…... well you'll see. I don't wanna spoil it.

Thank you to Everyone who Joined the Facebook Group; for those of you who haven't: You're a FAILURE!

I'm just playin' but it would be a great thing to do, since it's the fastest way to know When I'm gonna update.

Until next time my lovelies,

Jasefea 


	17. You're the One

A/N: You guys are EXTREMELY lucky that I love you b/c I really could be doing my PowerPoint for my final exam next week… Anyways Beverly and I will be graduating on June 2nd of this year, so don't be surprised if you don't hear from us for a minute. I hope you all are pleased with this chapter b/c I've worked really hard on it and put everything I had to make this chapter as great as I think it is. There Is a song in this chapter That Raven Will be singing if you need to know how the song goes: Look up "You're the One" by Dondria.

(I did change the lyrics a lil' bit but it still sounds good) Hit me up on Facebook and give me your thoughts… Enjoy!

True Love's Wish Chapter 16

Crow's POV 3days later (Akiza's House)

_ I Hope she's ready._

I knocked on the door of Akiza's house.

As always, Akiza opened the door.

"Hey Crow."

"What's up Akiza?"

"Nothing much, come in."

I walked in as Yusei stood up from the couch to greet me.

"Happy Anniversary, Man." Yusei said as he clapped me on the back and gave me our secret handshake.

"Thanks Bro."

I turned to Akiza. "Is Raven ready yet?"

She looked up towards the stairs and smiled.

"No, I don't think so. Last I checked, she was still freaking out about what to wear."

"Sit down, she'll be a minute." Yusei said.

I sat down on the couch beside Yusei as Akiza went into the kitchen.

"So, What are your plans for tonight?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I-"

We were interrupted by the sound of glass crashing to the floor.

"Hey Crow?" Akiza shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes?" I replied.

Yusei started to get up.

"Is everything okay in there Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just knocked over the glass water pitcher. Crow? Can you run upstairs to the hall closet and bring me a towel?"

I looked at Yusei, who arched an eyebrow at the request.

_In all the time that I've been over here, Akiza has NEVER spilled or Broken anything. What's this girl up to?_

"Sure." I stood up as Yusei walked to the kitchen to check on Akiza and I headed upstairs

I was only five feet from the closet, when I heard the sound of someone singing.

_Can't be Akiza… Is that RAVEN?_

I glanced towards Raven's room and saw that the door was cracked open.

I slowly walked toward the door and looked in, Raven was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and looking at the picture she and I took 3 months ago.

_Why didn't she tell me she could sing?_

I couldn't name the song, but I heard the words loud and clear.

"_**I don't believe that we were put together not to be together  
and I don't believe there's anyone out there that can love me better  
I don't believe that you know how much I love seeing your pretty smile.  
of course we'll have our **__**ups**__** and downs  
but I gotta have you with me cause**_

I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)  
I dream about you when I sleep (yea)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me  
you're the one for me (hey)

I don't believe that you know how much I melt every time I smell your scent boy  
and I don't believe (I don't believe) I got myself in this predicament  
Cause I Love you  
And every single thing you do boy  
I Love You  
and I'm begging you, begging you, begging you, baby please stay with me

I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)  
I dream about you when I sleep (yea)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (you're the one) (hey)"

Raven started twirling around, still singing._**  
"when I lay in my bed at night  
I'm hoping and**__** praying**__** that you feel the same way that I do deep down inside  
and that feeling I just can't control  
it makes me wanna just kiss you  
and tell you how much I really **__**need you **__**  
it makes me wanna love you  
so say that we waited too long and **__**love me**__**, love me all over**_

I feel it all over my body  
I dream about you when I sleep  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me  
you're the one for me 

Hoping that Raven wouldn't see me, I ran to the closet, grabbed the towel and sprinted down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Akiza asked.

I glanced away.

"Ahhh, you got distracted by Raven's singing too, didn't you?" Yusei asked.

"I didn't know she could sing." I replied.

"Raven used to record in a studio back in Paris; and ever since you two met, she been smiling and singing like she died and went straight to heaven." Akiza said.

I smiled.

_That's gotta be a good thing….. right?_

"Raven!" Akiza shouted.

"What?" Raven shouted back.

"Crow's here."

"Oh, I'll be down in a minute."

"Akiza, why didn't you just tell her that when I got here?" I asked.

"Because If I did, you would've never heard her sing."

I arched an eyebrow, wanting her to explain.

Akiza rolled her eyes and sat on the other side of Yusei.

"You have to catch Raven off guard to hear her sing, and for some reason I'm not sure of, she's shy about singing to you. That song she was singing upstairs, is a song she wrote about you."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"She's got the voice of an angel; I don't think I deserve her." I said.

Akiza started to say something, when Raven came downstairs wearing a black corset with a red jacket, black heels and blue jeans that hugged every beautiful curve on her body.

_Sexy._

"Hey Sweetie." Raven said.

Hoping that I wasn't completely drooling all over myself, I forced words to come out of my mouth.

"Hey Beautiful." I replied.

She smiled, walked toward me and gave me a hug.

My groin twitched as soon as she touched me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"I'm always ready to be alone with you."

Then she stepped back. "Let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and we headed for the door.

"You two have a wonderful night." Akiza said.

"I'm sure they will. Bye you two." Yusei said.

"Bye." Raven replied.

I closed the door as soon as we got outside.

Raven gasped as she saw the car in the driveway.

"Baby, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what? Rent the car for the night?" I replied.

She smiled as we headed for the car.

"You're trying to get laid tonight, aren't you?"

"Of course not, I just want us to have a nice night together." I replied.

_Although; Now that you mention it._

She laughed as she got into the car.

"Your friend disagrees with you." She glanced to my groin, which was already starting to harden.

_I hate how she's able to do this to me in only a few minutes! I Need her now!_

I shook the thought away as I closed her door and got in on the other side.

Raven looked at me as I started the car.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You know I don't mean to do it on purpose."

I smiled at her concern. "It's okay; it's not your fault."

She smiled back at me.

I pulled out the driveway and headed for the restaurant.

The dinner went extremely well and we left the restaurant for our secret hiding spot in the park

"Crow?" Raven said, trying to get my attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I replied holding her tightly.

"Why are you avoiding my kisses?"

I scowled. "What are you talking about?"

She glanced away from me. "This entire night; Every time I tried to kiss you, you dodge me like a bullet. What's going on?"

I leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry Raven, it's just-"

She grabbed my head and pressed my lips to hers.

"I understand Crow, we can wait a little bit longer."

_!_  
"No, that's not why I was avoiding you."

"Then what is?" she asked.

I turned her around so that her back was to my front and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, for starters, the way you smell," I bent my head to gently tease her neck with my lips. "And the way you taste," I moved my lips from her neck to her jaw, while she smiled in delight.

"The sound of your voice when we talk," I moved my hand to her bare stomach. "And lastly, the way you're able to turn me on in only a few seconds. I've spent this entire night as hard as steel, avoiding you so that I could keep myself from making love to you in front of everyone in the restaurant."

Raven turned around to look at me with a seductive smile on her face.

"Baby, this hasn't been easy on me either. I'm not immune to you, I'm just as hungry for you as you are for me."

She pulled my head to hers for another kiss.

I whispered in her ear as I pulled her body closer to mine.

_Raven, I Love you._

POV Shift

Crow → Raven

Raven's POV

_I love it when he puts his arms around me._

I reached down between us to unzip his pants.

Just as I touched the zipper, we both jumped at the sound of a firecracker shooting to the sky.

We looked up to see the beautiful firework as it shimmered in the sky.

I pulled my hand away as soon as it was over.

_Well that certainly killed the mood….. damn firecrackers._

"So do you wanna exchange gifts now or later?" Crow said after a minute.

I looked at him blinking.

_Is he serious? After what just nearly happened? I wanna finish what we started._

I glanced to his crotch and realized that he was no longer hard.

_He's trying to distract himself from the memory. I really wish he'd just let go, and stop playing with me._

I looked at him again.

"I guess we can do it now." I replied.

He stood up and reached down to help me up, then we walked to the car.

"Raven, I know I didn't have to; but I wanted to, to say thank you for giving us another month," then he quickly kissed me. "And I hope we spend many years together." He opened the backseat car door and pulled out a medium sized box, he kissed me again before handing it to me.

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything." I replied.

Akiza, Carly, and I give them that same speech every year (month for me) and every time they ignore us. In all honesty, we don't need to be spoiled,

"I know." He replied.

I opened the gift box to find the most beautiful glass shoes I've ever seen. I gasped.

"Crow," I breathed. "they're beautiful."

He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"I'm glad you like them."

" I Love them!" I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"It makes me feel like I didn't get you enough."

Crow frowned. "What do you mean?"

I moved away from him and opened the passenger's seat door to retrieve my purse. I pulled out the hand-sized gift box that I had wrapped this morning.

Then I turned around to face him.

"I know that it's not very much, but I just want you to know that I love you very much and can't live life without you." I said as I handed him the gift box.

"Happy 6 month anniversary, Crow."

He opened the box and smiled as he picked up the new iphone 4 encased in the custom case that was Black and Yellow with Crow's name on the front and his prized 'Blackwing Dragon' on the back.

He grabbed me in a tight hug and kissed me fiercely.

"I Love it Baby, Thank you."

I smiled. "I knew you would. And I've already programmed everything for you; you don't even have to give out your new number because I already did."

A/N: Hit me up on Facebook to let me know what you thought.


	18. Miss and Tell

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so very sorry that I'm late on these chapters… With College coming up and everything else going on, I'm surprised I'm posting this now…. Anyway, The setting for this chapter is currently unknown to you guys…. Taste of Soul is the name of a soul food restaurant that Raven and the girls recommended the boys try. (In actuallity, Taste of Soul is a fictional Restaurant that I got out of one of the books that I read) Won't spoil the rest ;) Enjoy!  


True Love's Wish Chapter 17

Crow's POV -next day (Taste of Soul)

"Oh man! Can you smell that?" I asked, smelling the air of the Taste of Soul restaurant.

"If the food here is as good as the girls say it is, then I might not come home." Yusei said, walking in behind me.

Jack found us a booth to sit in.

"Good afternoon boys, my name is Angela and I'll be your waitress today."

She handed the four of us menus and asked us to let her know when we're ready to order, then she left.

"So Crow, how did things go with you and Raven last night?" Kalin asked, looking at his menu.

I smiled as I thought about last night.

_ The night didn't end the way I wanted it to, it was wonderful nonetheless._

"It was nice." I replied.

Yusei arched an eyebrow.

"Must've been real nice if you two didn't come home until 2:30 this morning."

I started to say something, when the waitress came back.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

We nodded, and everybody ordered.

She smiled. "I'll have your order ready in just a few minutes."

Yusei nodded. "Thanks."

She turned and left the table.

"You know what I gotta ask you, Right?" Kalin asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Did you get it in?"

My face blanked and my eyes grew wide.

Jack sneered. "Judging by the look on your face, you're pretty much telling us that you and Raven haven't done it yet."

Kalin groaned. "Please, tell me that Jack's wrong. You two did do it….Right?"

I lowered me head and glanced away.

"Not exactly."

"**WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN NOT EXACTLY?" **he shouted.

Everyone in the restaurant went silent, the only thing you could hear was the music playing in the background.

"Uh? Sorry about that. My friend's just a little overwhelmed….. We apologize." Yusei said.

Everyone shrugged it off and continued eating their meal.

Yusei took a deep breath and glared at Kalin.

"Can we please keep it down? I would like to at least eat here before you get us thrown out."

Kalin glanced away. "Sorry."

He took a sip of water before he spoke again.

"Not exactly? Explain."

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, we were sitting in the park just talking, then she asked me a question and the next thing I know, we're in a fierce battle of kisses and Raven started reaching for my fly, she barely touched my zipper when -"

The waitress came back to the table.

"Sorry to keep you men waiting."

She set our orders down in front of us.

"We've been super busy today, and we're a little short-handed on waiters."

She turned her head at the sound of another order being called out, then she smiled and faced us again.

"Again, I'm truly sorry for keeping you waiting, if you need anything else, just let me know."

"Alright, and Thank You Angela." Jack replied.

She winked and left the table.

Yusei took a bite of his food.

"Guys, I think I've found me a new home."

Then the rest of us dug in.

"Oh Hells yeah." Kalin replied.

"It's heaven on a plate." I added.

"I actually like this." Jack said.

"So, you were saying?" Kalin asked.

"What?"

"You were telling us about last night, Raven touched your zipper when? What happened?" Kalin finished.

_ A bitch-ass firecracker happened! Threw us off our groove._

I lowered my head and took two more bites of my food before I answered Kalin's question.

"Our mutual mood was thrown off by a firecracker."

The guys looked at me in silence for a minute.

"I give you an A+ for saying it in a calmer professional way, cause I know that wasn't how you wanted to say it." Yusei said.

Kalin stayed in frozen shock for a min.

"Ruined by a stupid firecracker? Bad stuff right there." Jack said.

"I know, we exchanged gifts and then just sat in the car talking right after." Crow replied.

"The two of you need to need to stop being so damn polite to each other and just do it." Kalin said.

Yusei took a bite of food. "I agree with Kalin, haven't ya'll waited long enough? There's so much sexual tension between you two that we all feel it."

"But-" I started.

"There is no But's Crow, You and Raven both don't wanna be the one to make a move because you're afraid…. You know you want to, but you restrain because you're thinking too much about the other. Well damit someone's gonna give and that someone is you." Jack added.

"How? Wait, why me?" I asked.

"Cause Raven has a stronger willpower, if you wait for her… you two might not do it until your wedding night." Yusei answered.

"And don't worry about the how, cause I've got a plan." Kalin added.

Yusei called for the waitress. "Check Please."

A/N: This will be the last thing I post while in South Carolina, the Next time you hear from me…I'll be in Montgomery, Alabama… Until next time my peoples


	19. Feelings of the heart and mind

A/N: OMG! I'm soooo very sorry that I haven't updated since July! Ya'll probably thought I was dead.

College takes up more time than I originally thought. And For that, I apologize. I promise that I will try to do better in the future. Please enjoy this next chapter and the final one for 2012.

Happy Holidays

Jasefea

True Love's Wish Chapter 18

Yusei's POV - 1 week later (Yusei's Apt)

"Yusei?"

I cracked my eyes open to see who was calling me.

It was Akiza. She had a small smile on her face. "Awww, My poor baby they must've worked you to death today."

I slowly sat up and scratched my head. I looked down to see what she meant, and sure enough I still had on my suit, lab coat, and shoes.

_ When did I fall asleep?_  
"Well, you know how it is on those days when you get the emergency call at 3:00 in the morning."

Usually by now, I would've already showered and changed clothes. But I was just so dog tired that I crashed on the sofa and went to sleep for awhile.

Akiza smiled and sat down on the sofa beside me. "I know how that feels."

She still had on her lab coat, hospital badge, and everything.

"Let me guess, you just getting off work too?"

She nodded. "Yes, I had 2 surgeries to do today. Both of them critical. But they're fine now sitting in recovery."

"How's Jas doing today?" I asked. Jasemine is Akiza's Co-worker.

"She was doing alright until this morning, that coma patient she had….. He… died this morning."

My heart felt sad, this happened often when Akiza and Jasemine got too attached to their patients. They wind up caring for those patients so much that when they die….. Both doctors end up being sad for days…. And not even I can make Akiza feel better.

I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

Akiza nodded. "Give us a few days, and we'll be fine. Do you know what the hardest part about *being a MD is?"

"Trying to save hardheaded patients?"

She knew I was joking to try and make her feel better but it didn't help her feel better.

"No, it's losing a patient that you've tried so damn hard to save. I know that Jasemine and I often get attached to most of our patients, but when you're working with a patient and trying to figure out the best possible way to cure or fix whatever is bothering them….. You can't help but care about them."

"Akiza, do you know why I love you? Why I wanna make you my wife?"

Now it was her turn to joke.

"Because we have mind- blowing sex?" She replied, with a small smile on her face.

I had to laugh. "Well, that's one of the millions of reasons why. But, that's not the main reason. I love you because you care about others more than you care for yourself. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were in emotional pain and I wanted to save you so that I could see just what a wonderful and remarkable person you are. Even during our duel in the Fortune Cup; I tried to bring the real you out, by tearing down that emotional wall you had put up and breaking your mask, I was able to see who you are. I wanted to be your friend."

That succeeded in getting a big smile from Akiza as she looked up at me, her eyes shining as bright as the day I asked her to marry me.

"What am I to you? Yusei." She asked.

I smiled as she laid her head down on my lap.

"Akiza, you are my other half, my soul mate, my best friend. I love you so much that I would crawl naked over broken glass just to see you smile and laugh at my stupidity. You are my Sunshine that makes life worth living. You are everything precious to my heart, in fact Akiza, you are my heart."

Akiza closed her eyes as she listened.

"Is that your wedding vow?" she asked.

I chuckled. "No, I haven't written it yet. Why?"

I looked down to see small tears running down her face.

"Because, what you just said makes me wanna cry. The fact that you love me so much, it brings tears to my eyes when I think about it."

I brushed my fingers through her hair and calmly rubbed her back.

"We need to shower and change, Raven's gonna be mad that we missed our planning thing with her and Crow."

Akiza reached up and kissed me. "I don't think she'd be too mad."

A/N: (part 2) I wanted to show you guys the side of Yusei and Akiza that we really haven't seen since the last Japanese episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I wanted to show that there's more to these two than just the sex and bantering that you all see. As the story continues to progress you will see more days of them like this as they eagerly prepare for the wedding that everyone is dying to see. In the next chapter, We will jump back to Raven and Crow to see if Crow has the Balls to make a move on Raven and succeed. Until next time.


	20. A Night of Pleasure & love

True Love's Wish Chapter 19

Raven's POV (On the Road)

"Follow me Raven." Crow said.

We were on our runners supposed to be heading for Martha's.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked turning my runner around to follow him.

"Nothing's wrong, I left something at the house." He replied.

We quickly sped to the apartment.

Once we got there, Crow got off his runner and took his helmet off.

"Raven, could you run upstairs and get that envelope off my bed?"

I gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course."

I sprinted upstairs to his room and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.

"I-It's not possible." I said to myself.

I looked all around the room and saw candles lit, rose petals on the floor, and a new comforter on the bed…. But it wasn't the comforter that shocked me but it was the words written on them.

"It's… my song."

_But how does he know about it?"_

I found the envelope Crow was talking about and I noticed that it had my name written on it.

Curious, I opened it.

The letter said:

_Raven,_

_If you're reading this, then you already know about the bed sheets. I had them custom made 3days after I accidently overheard you singing. You have a beautiful voice, and I Love the song, and I Love you too! Don't ever doubt or forget that. Now Turn around._

I slowly turned around and jumped at the feeling of Crow's arms around me.

"Eventually, I'm gonna get used to that." I playfully hit him in the shoulder.

He laughed and bent his head to nibble on my neck.

"I'm sorry baby; I meant to surprise you not scare you."

I tried to ignore just how good his lips felt on my neck as his hands started roaming across my body.

He kissed me passionately as he laid me back against his bed, climbing on top of me as I laid down.

I wrapped my legs around his as he broke the kiss to start peeling off my turbo suit.

"I need you Raven."

"Baby, I've wanted you like this since the day we met."

He smiled and threw my turbo suit to the floor, then he returned to kissing my lips.

I rolled him over and pinned him to the bed, and he looked at me with an arched brow.

"You know, this is really unfair to me,"

He kept staring at me with confusion.

I smiled as I leaned forward to remove his clothes.

"We can't have you fully clothed while I'm 90% naked."

He laughed and sat up so that I could strip his clothes off his body.

Once I got them off, I tossed them to the floor.

Then I trailed my lips up his chest until I reached his lips.

"Now that's more like it." I whispered.

Crow laughed as he reached to unhook my bra.

"Only for you."

Then things seemed to move in a slow seductive blur as we finished undressing.

I smiled as Crow rolled me over so that he could be on top.

"You're having way too much fun with this." I said as Crow started to nibble his way down my body.

"What can I say? You're very entertaining."

I looked at him with a seductive smile.

"That much I can see. You're extremely aroused with me."

"I'm more than that….. I'm hungry for you."

Before I could finish a single thought, Crow had slipped his tongue inside my body.

I jerked slightly as Crow continued his Wonderful Torture on my body.

When Crow finally took one last meaningful lick, I felt like I could fly away.

Crow climbed up my body to meet me face to face.

I kissed his cheek. "See, now you've gone and made a big boo-boo for yourself."

He smiled. "Yea, and now you've gotta fix it."

I looked at him as I reached down to cup him in my hands.

"It would be my pleasure to kiss the boo-boo I helped make and make it all better."

He groaned. "You're teasing me Raven."

I smiled as I slowly guided him inside my body.

I gasped at the feeling of him finally being inside.

_I've always tried to picture our first time together….. But none ever came close to this moment…. True Bliss._

I could tell Crow was just as excited as I was, his eyes never left mine... not even for a second.

He pounded against my body with such speed and grace, I thought I might break.

I exploded into a million pieces as I came in a fierce orgasm.

Crow followed shortly after, and collapsed.

We sat there in Pure satisfaction for a few minutes as we attempted to catch our breaths.

"This was a wonderful surprise Crow." I said after a minute.

He gave me his sexy smirk. "I'm glad you like it… Now don't think I'm finished with you just yet I intend to make you scream."

I smiled and circled Crow's chest with my finger.

"The Night is still young sweetie, and I don't plan on leaving this bed until we are limping and too weak to move."

True Love's Wish

POV Shift

Raven → Crow

Crow's POV

_Raven wasn't joking either._

7 rounds had already gone by and Raven was still ready and prepared for anything.

Raven had just finished riding me.

"I think I have enough energy left for one more… How about you?" Raven asked.

I moved my hand over her ass.

"You still wet?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…. Yea."

I smiled. "Perfect."

"What are you planning?" Raven asked, teasing me while she rubbed she juices over my stomach.

"You'll see."

I gently laid her back and had her roll over so that she was all fours.

Before she could say anything, I had entered her from behind.

She gasped. "Mon Dieu!"

I started thrusting against her as she screamed her pleasures to me in French.

I slid my finger down to tease her cilt.

Raven jumped and rode my fingers as I continued please her.

I grinned at the Priceless look on Raven's face as she came in my arms.

I followed immediately after.

Raven sighed in sweet content as she silently laid down in my arms.

"That was definitely worth waiting for." I breathed.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Oui, Valoir défini."

We laughed and cuddled close together.

Then Raven's cell phone rang.

I started to reach to reach for it when Raven said.

"Non, ils Akiza manquer quelque."

I laughed. "I know, I was gonna turn it off."

She looked shocked. "Oh."

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us tonight." I replied, turning her phone off.

"What about your cell? You know that if Akiza can't reach me. She'll call you right?"

I rubbed her back assuringly and kissed her forehead.

"That's why my phone is off too."

She smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

I kissed her again.

"I love you too."

We laid back in silence for a few minutes.

"You know what?" She asked after a min.

"What?"

"This is exactly what I wanted to do with you since the day we met."

I chuckled. "You wanted to screw my brains out?"

She playfully hit me in the chest.

"Hmm well, that too. But no, I wanted to be your blanket."

I kissed her. "You can be my blanket anytime you feel the need."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She smiled. "Well, you'd better prepare yourself cause I'm gonna rock your world!"

_Little do she know; She's been rockin' my world since the day we met._


	21. Duel For a Stripper

A/N: Okay, as my way of apologizing for not updating as frequently as I should have been. I want to go ahead and use what lil free time I get this summer to completely finish this story before I have to go back to Alabama for school. This past school yr, I haven't had any free time to type any chapters whatsoever. It's always paper after paper, never what I want to write. But please accept this chapter and the chapters to follow as tokens for my forgiveness.

Jasefea3

True Love's Wish Chapter 20

Akiza's POV 4 days later-Akiza's house

"So about this bachelorette party?" Raven said, checking her notes on the wedding details.

"It will be in two weeks at my house." I replied, sitting on the sofa next to Yusei.

Crow leaned over to whisper something in Raven's ear; she widened her eyes and shook her head no.

"Umm Hello? Wedding Planners? What's with the whisper?" I asked.

Raven glared at Crow.

"Well, go ahead Crow; tell her what you and the boys suggested for the bachelor party."

Crow glanced to all the boys before speaking. "We thought it would make the party so much better if we had a stripper."

I didn't even have to think about it.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question."

Kalin sat up. "C'mon Akiza, All she gonna do is dance for us while taking her clothes off….. Nothing more. It's not like we gonna let her ride on Yusei."

Jack spoke next. "Kalin's got a point. Trust us."

"Yea, Right. This coming from 4 guys who can't even be trusted to watch a house and keep it clean for 2 weeks!"

Dead silence.

"Yea, I thought so."

"How about we duel for it?" Yusei replied.

I looked at him shocked.

"This really means that much to you?" I asked.

"Akiza, it's about so much more than just a stripper and you know it. So, yes…. I wanna duel you for it."

"Very well then, the terms of this duel: Should you lose, you get no stripper. Should you win, you can have the stripper…. No complaints from me and….."

I whispered in his ear.

"Okay now I'm sure I'm gonna win." Yusei replied.

"You're so sure of yourself; you don't even know the rest of the details."

"What details?"

"We shall Turbo duel, both starting with 18000LP, and Yusei?"

He turned his head.

"Consider _Majestic Star Dragon,_ _Shooting Star Dragon, _and _Shooting Quasar Dragon _Banned from this duel."

The guys and Yusei dropped their jaws.

"Damn Yusei, She just shut you down." Kalin said.

Yusei recovered. "No, it'll be fine Kalin. She's smart to weaken me that way, but I don't intend to lose."

"So, do we have an agreement?" I asked.

Yusei smirked. "You're on! Let's Rev it up!"

POV Shift 

Akiza→Yusei

Yusei's POV

We got on our runners and headed for the closest dueling lane.

Raven and the guys following behind, and watching intensely.

"This is gonna be one Hell of a duel!" Crow said.

Akiza had the first turn.

She played her Wall of Ivy.

I hate her ivy wall technique.

Wait!_ Ivy wall? She hasn't used that against me since the fortune cup… what is she planning?_

(A/N: Check the blog for the exact details of the duel)

(7 turns later)

_I may be down by just a lil bit, but she will not win_

Yusei: 12000 LP

Akiza: 15000 LP

"It's just _Black Rose_ and _Stardust_ now Yusei, Give me all you got!" Akiza said as she ended her turn.

_I know what she's doing. She won't win. Stardust, It's just me and you._

Raven and the guys were riding their runners behind us and also adding their un-needed commentary.

"Yusei better have this, he can't be beaten by some flower lizard." Kalin said.

"I'd be careful if I were you Kalin," Raven replied.

"Akiza don't take too well to ANYBODY calling her precious dragon some Overgrown flower Lizard. Keep on playing and she is gonna have _Black Rose_ eat you."

Ignoring them, I drew my card.

_Scrap- Iron scarecrow, It'll help me for a little while._

I placed it face down and ended my turn.

(Another 10 turns later….)

Yusei: 5000 LP

Akiza: 4500 LP

Akiza had managed to special Summon _Black Rose _back to the field and had planned to destroy all the cards on the field, I used _Stardust_'s effect to remove him and negated her effect and destroyed her.

"You keep that up, and we may never have a winner." Akiza taunted, seeing as that's the 5th time I've done that during this duel.

"You gotta run out of cards eventually Akiza, You never stated what you consider a loss in this duel….. Your Life Points or Your Cards."

Her eyes widened as she realized this, she was down to 12 cards while I only had 13.

Jack, Crow, and Kalin smiled as they too, realized the significance of the situation.

"It's like the Grand Prix all over again." Crow chided.

"Only time will tell then, the duel is up in the air now." Akiza replied.

"It's been up in the air since the beginning." Jack and Kalin stated.

"Yea, all this back and forth is starting to make my head ache…. Nobody has had a lead, and neither one of you is willing to budge….. I didn't think this was that serious." Raven added.

Akiza ended her turn.

_Raven, you just don't know how serious this is….. this duel isn't just to see if I can get a stripper; It's to see just how much Akiza is willing to Trust me. If we're really ready to spend the rest of our lives together, She's gonna have to Trust me enough to know that There's nothing on this Earth (above or below) that I'd be willing to leave her for. She knows this that's why she's dueling with all her might._

I drew my card.

Yea, I lost a lot of points but I'm not out yet.

_I'll admit, Akiza has gotten a lot stronger since we started dating. Now she ranks right up there with Jack and I. You'd think this duel would be over by now… Maybe Kalin was right._

Due to _Stardust_ Special ability he back cam back to the field.

I activated my call of the haunted spell card to bring back Junk Warrior and Equipped Axe of Despair to him. Next I attacked Akiza directly for 3300 Life Points.

_I could take her out now, Since Stardust is back but, I'm gonna wait._

I ended my turn.

Yusei: 5000 LP

Akiza: 1200 LP

Akiza frowned.

"We all know you could've taken me out. What are you waiting for?"

"I figured you had a few more tricks up your sleeve, I just wanted to see what they are."

Akiza drew her card.

Then she summoned out _Blue Rose Dragon. _

She placed three cards face down and ended her turn.

It was my turn to frown.

_No attack? No return of Black Rose? Nothing?_

She glanced at me as she rode.

_She wants me to win._

I drew my card and attacked _Blue Rose _with my_ Stardust_, and wiped out her remaining Life Points.

The duel is over.

We stopped our runners and I looked at the cards she had set…. She could've stopped me but chose not to… Why?

I looked to her for and explanation, she shook her head.

"I'll tell you later."

Raven and the guys stopped behind us…. The guys, boasting about the victory. Nobody but Akiza and I realizing the true significance of the duel.

A/N: I know! I know! You guys wanna know what happened next….. go to the blog shortly after this update( maybe a week or so) to find out the rest. Until Next time my lovelys.


	22. Bachelorate Party(Akiza)

A/N: Here we are! At one of the most important moments in any bride/groom marriage prep…

The Bachelor/bachelorette Party. Don't worry Yusei's party will be next in the next chapter.

In this chapter you will hear about more wedding details involving their dragons. As

Well as hear the crazy advice Akiza gets from her friends, family, and co-workers. (Look for me in this chapter)

I'm making a sneak-peak appearance.

Tee Hee! Enjoy!

True Love's Wish Chapter 21

Akiza's POV 2weeks later (Akiza's house)

"Okay time for presents!" Raven said, as she set the drinks down on the table.

I sat in the middle of the sofa, surrounded by at least 20 people.

"As the mother of the bride, I believe it's only fitting that I go first." My mother said, as she reached underneath the table.

She handed me a large flat jewelry box encased in crushed velvet.

I opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace and earrings I've ever seen.

"This has been in our family for 127 years and as tradition, it is to be passed down the line of daughters when they marry."

I wanted to cry…. It's just so beautiful, and to come from my mother…..

"Mom…. I don't what to say….. Thank You."

I hugged her.

She smiled and rubbed my shoulders.

"No Problem sweetheart, besides I know it'll look wonderful with your dress."

My co-worker Jasemine went next and handed me four shopping bags with the Victoria's Secret logo on them.

"Before you say anything….. No, I did not blow my entire check on my gift."

I pulled out the contents of one bag and saw nothing but lingerie.

_Leave it to Jasemine to be the one to buy the most exotic and erotic things she can find._

"You always go overboard with your gifts Jazz, I mean I'm still amazed at my birthday gift."

She smirked. "Well, just take it and nod like any other person. Cause I'm not taking anything back and I made sure that you can't either."

I reached for one of the other bags.

"I wouldn't reach for that Light blue bag right now if I was you. Your mother might panic." Jazz said.

My hand froze and went for another bag instead.

"Honestly, What am I gonna do with you Jazz?"

_At least this bag is safe._

This bag contained nothing but perfume and lotions, and Judging from some of the other things in the bag…. She didn't just go to Vickie's secret.

"Thanks Jazz, I really appreciate it."

"I know you do." She replied.

Raven went next and then everyone else. Once the presents were all opened, Jasemine drank a glass of wine and asked, "So, is it true that Black Rose and Stardust are participating in the wedding?"

I nodded. "Blue Rose Dragon will be as well."

Raven added. "Quite a few of Akiza's monsters will be helping out."

My mother decided that it was advice time.

"Everything changes after you get married, don't get me wrong… it's a wonderful change but still I think you need at least a little advice Akiza."

"Rule #1: You are always right. Even when you're wrong….. You are right."

Jasemine smiled and nodded her head. "I know that's right. If he wants to sleep well at night, you are always right."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I can't argue with you there."

"I'm sure your father will tell Yusei that at his party. That is the key rule in any marriage…. Well that and trusting eachother."

A/N: That's all for Akiza's Party…. When we return….. It'll be Yusei's party.

Tee Hee!


End file.
